


What Will It Take

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: When a moment during post-Olympic win celebrations changes everything they thought they knew, Scott and Tessa struggle to understand their new reality.





	1. What just happened?

Scott Moir was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. Yet the object of his frustration was blissfully unaware and made him briefly forget his frustration with just one of her smiles.

Damn it, he thought. He wondered if he’d ever get through to her.

Back from PyeongChang, they’d avoided…well, Tessa had avoided, the elephant in the room.

Scott thought back to the moment, inwardly groaning. Surely as partners, they should discuss what had happened?

The communication coaches and therapists would agree, he knew. But Tessa had not wanted to talk about it. If he heard her say, ‘Not now, Scott’ one more time, he might scream. He was half inclined to bring it up in their next post-Olympics debrief session with the therapist. He'd like to see Tessa avoid the subject then. Or perhaps she'd just clam up and hate him, he didn't know.

 

Scott thought back to that moment in PyeongChang.

In a private room post their win, they sat with Patrice and Marie-France, talking excitedly about their big win. Patrice then pulled a very excited Marie-France away and left them alone.

Tessa threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“We did it!” she said happily.

“We did,” he agreed.

“This is what we came back for,” said Tessa, beaming as she pulled back.

He tried not to notice the brightness in her eyes and that smile…that radiant smile that had him feeling like a teenager.

Tessa hugged him again tightly, not letting go. He held her close, dropping a soft kiss onto her hair.

“If I’d known I’d get a hug like this, I would have tried even harder to win gold at Sochi,” he joked.

Tessa giggled against his shoulder.

“Smartass,” she said, looking up at him.

Something happened to both of them in that moment. Their gazes locked, their breath quickening. Tessa flushed, a heat rising in her cheeks. She didn't look away though, she couldn’t. Scott was focused on her eyes, his eyes dropping to her lips as she bit her lip nervously.

Since their return to competitive skating, there had been a shift in their relationship. More time was spent together when not practicing, they shared meals often, even had weekends away when their schedule allowed. Nothing romantic had happened but both of them had felt the ever increasing connection. Both had put it aside, focused on their big comeback. Their friendship was stronger than ever.

In this moment, the electricity was almost palpable and just like in their choreographed dances, they moved together. Scott kissed her but Tessa also kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, sweet and tender as they both lost themselves in the sensation. Tessa’s arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand in his hair and it was the sound of approaching footsteps that brought them to their senses.

Parting just in time, they didn’t look at each other as Marie-France poked her head around the door.

“It’s time for the ceremony,” said Marie-France.

“We’re coming,” said Tessa quickly.

She went over to the mirror and fixed her hair, checking her make-up, while Scott seemed to have lost all power of speech.

He stood there, shock still coursing through his body. Tessa was right back to business and he…he couldn’t think, let alone form full sentences.

“Coming?” asked Tessa, looking at him.

“Uh…yeah,” he replied, looking utterly confused.

Marie-France was still there so he couldn’t really ask Tess what had just happened.

“You okay, Scott?” asked Marie-France.

“Yeah, just excited,” said Scott, breaking into what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Tessa glanced at him, then looked away.

Oh boy, he thought to himself. We’ve done it now. From excited hugs…and that kiss, they were now unable to look at each other. If Marie-France and Patrice sensed anything, they didn’t show it.

Together, they waited for the announcements, hugged their competitors and then stood side by side waiting for their turn.

Tessa reached for his hand, a bit hesitant. But she needed that connection with him in that moment. After she’d lost all control of her tightly hidden feelings for Scott in the back room, she was feeling exposed. They hadn’t had time to say anything and she kind of wanted to pretend they were back before the kiss happened. It had been an amazing kiss. Don’t think about it, she told herself, suddenly blushing.

She touched his hand lightly, almost shy and understanding what she wanted, Scott took her hand without a word. They heard their names being announced. Masks on, they skated to the podium, beaming.

The ceremony itself was a bit of a blur. Tessa was very emotional and it was Scott’s comfort that she needed. He apparently took pity on her as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and started rubbing her back and neck supportively. At the end, they took photos with everyone and always a gentleman, Scott lifted her off the podium.

With the Canadian flag in tow, they then skated around the rink, both trying hard to be ‘normal’ around the other with the eyes of the world on them. They fell back into a rhythm, happy at their win and posing for photos. It was hard to avoid each other’s gaze in all that excitement at their joint win. They both relaxed to an extent, the awkwardness diminished.

Marie-France and Patrice were around, celebrating with both their teams – Scott could see them posing with Gabriella and Guillaume. They got pulled into a group photo and Scott could feel that beside him, Tessa had relaxed a bit. She looked up at him with a smile, leaning against his shoulder. He held her tighter, both smiling for the cameras before heading off again around the rink. There was no time to talk, no time to share concerns about what had happened. They had to put it aside and be Tessa and Scott, Olympic champions.


	2. Sick and sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa realises that someone noticed the sudden awkwardness between her and Scott and guessed the reason why.  
> Scott wonders when they'll get around to talking about what happened.  
> As sickness gets them both down, there's a small glimmer of 'normal'.

As celebrations continued off the rink after a few obligatory interviews, their family and friends were all around to help celebrate. Yet…it wasn’t the same. Because when Scott and Tessa looked at each other, there was awkwardness. Neither was relaxed, their ability to read each other’s thoughts somewhat diminished.

They could not have chosen a worse moment if they were honest with themselves; they couldn’t exactly disappear to talk about what had happened straight after winning a gold medal. Scott wanted to talk about it, he needed to find out Tessa’s thoughts. He was a bundle of nerves thinking about what would happen, whether their friendship would be the same, whether it would change. He was fully aware that he wasn’t the only one…that they’d kissed each other, but still, he worried. Tessa wasn’t quite sure she wanted to face it yet. It was a development she had privately longed for but now that it had happened, she worried how it would affect them. She knew the right thing to do was to talk about it but fear gnawed at her.

Tessa smiled as Marie-France came up to her and pulled her away for a moment, away from Scott and to a quiet corner.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?” asked Marie-France.

“No, no, there’s nothing,” said Tessa, bewildered.

“I was there. I was right in your position when I skated with Patrice. I understand. It seems I interrupted something earlier,” said Marie-France, pausing as she noticed the look on Tessa’s face change to surprise.

Marie-France chuckled.

“Yes, I knew it. And I think it’s about time. But today is your day, don’t let it distract you – focus and enjoy this win. You earned it…together. You two need to sit down and talk though. As soon as possible,” said Marie-France.

Tessa couldn’t speak, they had not hidden it well at all apparently. Not to the trained eyes of Marie-France. She nodded silently.

Marie-France hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, for everything,” said Tessa, with a smile as she pulled away.

“I can’t wait to dance at your wedding,” said Marie-France, with a cheeky grin. She walked away laughing as Tessa blushed.

Scott happened to glance across the room just in time to see Marie-France laughing as she walked away from Tessa, leaving Tessa…blushing. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and he saw her swallow nervously and glance around. That’s when her gaze met his.

Tessa smiled involuntarily and as Scott held her gaze, it was as if they were alone in that room.

Neither made the move to talk but with that look, the unspoken agreement was that they would be less awkward, that they would relax and enjoy their win. Tessa went right back to his side, smiling and laughing with their friends and enjoying the intense emotions of their win.

 

Now…

Scott could tell she wanted to talk about it. Yet for some reason, she avoided it. Or couldn’t. Perhaps she didn’t want to hurt him, perhaps she was thinking of a way to let him down easily. The thoughts swirled through his mind over and over. It didn’t help that he was feverish and down with a cold the moment they got back.

Tessa too, was sick in bed. It had made it even easier to avoid him. Even though all he wanted to do was go over there and look after her. He had no idea that Tessa wanted to do the same, she was sick but constantly worried about him.

It was with surprise that he picked up his phone and saw a message from Tessa.

_Hey, how are you feeling?_

He frowned as he replied. _Better. You?_

It took a few moments for the reply to come and he watched his phone anxiously.

_I’m okay, slowly getting better. Can you come over?_ said the message that popped up.

Scott almost dropped his phone in surprise.

_Okay. Want me to bring you chicken soup?_   he asked, settling for what he hoped was ‘cute’.

_I’m fine but you know I can’t say no to food,_ replied Tessa.

_I’ll be there soon,_ he replied, dropping his phone and hurrying to make himself look presentable.

He ordered the soup from one of their favourite restaurants along with a few more treats like hot chips.

 

Tessa opened the door dressed in a long shirt and sweatpants. She looked tired but otherwise like her usual self.

“Hey Scott,” she breathed.

“Hey kiddo,” replied Scott, moving inside as she held the door open and placing the food onto her kitchen bench.

Tessa looked at the bags with interest and he smiled.

“Go sit down, I’ll serve,” he said.

“Okay,” she said tiredly.

He plated up the soup for her along with a plate of chips, poured her a glass of water and took it all to the living room on a tray. That’s when he realized just how sick she was.

She had clearly made the couch her sick bed and she was laying back with a blanket around her. On the coffee table were tissues, cold and flu tablets, a thermometer and a cough syrup.

“Tess,” he said, as he put the tray down.

Tessa sat up, making room for him and he sat down, looking at her face closely.

“What? Do I look terrible?” asked Tessa, self-conscious under his gaze.

Scott chuckled, reaching out to place a hand against her forehead.

“No, you always look perfect. I’m just deciding how sick you are on a scale of 1-10,” said Scott, seeing that it didn’t feel like she had a fever.

“I’m okay, just tired. Haven’t had much of an appetite either so this smells so good,” said Tessa, looking at the food on the tray. “And thanks for not saying I look terrible,” she added with a laugh.

“You couldn’t, impossible,” he said with a smile.

He grabbed the bowl of chicken soup, handing it to her. He’d missed her blush as he’d turned to get the plate and Tessa hoped the pink in her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. She took the bowl gratefully, inhaling the smell of the soup.

“Thank you for this,” said Tessa, as she had a spoonful of soup.

“Mmm, so good,” she said, taking another bite.

“Did you get one for you?” she asked suddenly.

“No, I got you another soup for tomorrow though. It’s in the fridge,” said Scott.

“Have that one, you’ve been sick too and I wasn’t there to make you soup and look after you,” said Tessa.

“Can’t exactly look after me when you’re sick too,” said Scott, touched that she’d wanted to be there.

“Go get it and eat with me…please?” said Tessa, her gaze pleading.

She knew that he couldn’t resist that look, a pleading look or pout from Tessa and he would do whatever she wanted. It had always been that way. He gave her a look, plainly telling her it was mean to do that to get her way but went to the kitchen, retrieving the other serving of soup and plating it up for himself.

“Okay, I have soup,” said Scott, sitting down again beside her.

“Good,” smiled Tessa.

She was enjoying each spoonful of soup as well as digging into the hot chips and for a while they just ate in silence.

It was nice to spend that quiet time together, without awkwardness. While Tessa was sick, Scott didn’t want to bring up anything that might upset her so he stayed by her side, keeping conversation light. After they finished their food, Tessa moved to snuggle against him and turned on the tv. He let her snuggle against his shoulder, placing an arm around her as they watched a show.

When she fell asleep, he moved carefully, easily lifting her and taking her to her room.

Tessa barely stirred, and he used one hand to pull the covers back, before depositing her gently down on the bed.

“Scott,” mumbled Tessa, sleepily.

“I’m right here,” said Scott, as he tucked her into bed.

“Good night T, I’ll lock up when I go, okay? I’ll just clean up from dinner and head off. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he added.

“Okay, thank you. Good night,” said Tessa, reaching out to pull him closer.

He obliged and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, kissing his cheek tenderly as they parted.

“Sweet dreams, T,” he said, kissing her forehead softly as she closed her eyes again.


	3. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a calm descends upon their friendship once more, it's time to talk about what happened. Or is it? Are they both ready to face what this could mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! Thank you for the love shown so far for this story. A story I cannot believe I'm writing because I swore RL fanfic would not be in my future. Tessa and Scott fortunately or unfortunately have changed that. They are too adorable not to write about. If either of you (so, just Tessa) finds this, I'm sorry. I own nothing, don't sue me.

When Tessa woke up the next morning, she briefly wondered why she hadn’t changed into pajamas. Then she remembered, she’d been so tired that she’d fallen asleep on Scott and he’d brought her to her room.

Scott. The thought of him brought a smile to her lips and she got up, going down to the kitchen to see he had washed up the dishes from last night before leaving. She’d been half hoping he’d crashed on her couch but the living room was empty. He’d even folded her blanket and left it on the edge of the couch.

She looked for her cold and flu tablets, to take the morning dose and frowned. They’d been on the coffee table last night. She went back to her room. She’d been so tired, she certainly hadn’t brought them with her. But as she saw on her bedside table, Scott had. He’d cleaned up from their meal last night and ensured she had everything she needed right beside her. _Well, except for him_ , thought Tessa, flushing. He was amazing, she’d always known that. Through all of their ups and downs…he’d been there. And at some point the girlish crush had turned into something else, leaving her in this current predicament.

Tessa tried to focus on something other than Scott, showering quickly and dressing in sweats. She had nowhere to be but her couch again. She needed to get rid of this cold, but she did feel a little better. She went downstairs while still towel drying her hair and was surprised when the doorbell rang.

She looked out of the peephole and stared. She hurriedly put down the towel, brushing her fingers through her still damp hair and looking down at herself.

 _He’s seen you in worse over the last 20 years_ , she told herself.

 

“Scott, good morning,” she said with a smile as she opened the door.

“Good morning, I come bearing gifts,” said Scott, grinning as he held up a bag holding several take away containers and coffee.

“Feeding me again? I’ll be harder to lift!” teased Tessa as she let him inside.

“Well, you’re not feeding yourself, I saw the contents of your fridge last night. Have you had breakfast?” asked Scott, looking at her as he set down the containers.

“I know, I haven’t really felt up to going grocery shopping, or having much to eat. The cold took away my appetite but I think it’s coming back,” said Tessa, opening one of the boxes. “I haven’t had breakfast and this all looks so good.”

“Well, you know the drill,” joked Scott. “Go get comfortable and I’ll bring the food in.”

Tessa laughed. “Come on, let me help,” she said.

“No, you need to get better,” said Scott. He gave her a coffee cup and then pointed to the living room.  

“Go on, relax,” he said.

Tessa grinned, doing as he said, a blush in her cheeks.

She settled on the couch, taking a sip of the coffee. Almond milk cappuccino, her current favourite.  Scott then brought in a delicious breakfast - there were eggs, toast, French toast with berries, fruit and yogurt.

“Can we eat all this?” laughed Tessa.

“I think we can,” smiled Scott.

Tessa suddenly hugged him tightly. He fell backwards a little, not having expected it.

“Thank you, you’re amazing. I’m very lucky to have you taking care of me,” said Tessa, still snuggled in his arms.

“I can’t let you starve. Besides what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t take care of you?” he teased.

Tessa pulled back, laughing.

“You’re the best best friend ever!” she said.

Scott blushed, handing her a plate that he’d piled high with a bit of everything.

“Bon appétit!” he said.

“You master of the French language,” laughed Tessa.

“I aim to please,” joked Scott.

They chatted while they ate, the mood light. It was nice to be comfortable together, after the awkwardness in PyeongChang.

 

“Ugh, I feel like I’ll need to roll out to the rink,” moaned Tessa, holding her full stomach as she leaned her head back against the couch.

Scott moved beside her, laying his head back also.

“Full is good, you’ll be hungry again for lunch…guaranteed,” said Scott.

Tessa turned her head to look at him.

“How are you feeling? Is this cold from hell over for you at least?” she asked.

“I think I’m over it, just the croaky voice left,” said Scott.

“Good, let’s hope you don’t catch it again now. I’d feel so bad,” said Tessa.

“Because I’m here with you?” asked Scott.

“Yes, I should be all the way on the other side of the room to protect you from getting sick again,” said Tessa.

“I can take it,” laughed Scott, pulling her closer as they both rested back against the couch.

Tessa turned on the tv, and they fell silent as a morning news show played.

 

“I want to talk to you about something,” began Scott awkwardly as the show ended and Tessa moved to turn off the television.

Tessa sighed. She knew he’d bring it up but she didn’t know how to respond. She turned back to face him.

“Okay,” she said, hesitantly.

“What are your thoughts, T? Are we really going to just pretend it didn’t happen?” asked Scott, his eyes probing into hers.

Tessa had to break the connection, or she’d get utterly lost in his eyes.

“Um, yes?” she finally said, mentally kicking herself as she saw the quick look of hurt pass over Scott’s face before he masked it.

“All the years of counselling and talking about our feelings and that’s your response?” asked Scott, a hint of anger in his words.

“I know you disagree with me. Heck, I disagree with me, but I just can’t wrap my head around this right now. Can we please drop it?” asked Tessa.

“No, we can’t drop it, Tess. I can’t. I need to talk about why. After all these years, we owe it to ourselves to keep communication open and honest,” said Scott earnestly.

“I’m not ready,” said Tessa, looking away from him.

“Damn it, Tess. What does that even mean? If you want to forget it, do what you want, but you weren’t the only one there. You can forget you kissed some random guy, but not this. Do I not get any consideration at all?” asked Scott, angry now.

“Fine, what do you want to know?” asked Tessa, upset.

“Forget it, Tess. I’m trying to talk to you and you just shut me out. I get it, I was the only one who felt something, that’s clear. I must have been dreaming to think you might have felt it too,” said Scott, getting up abruptly from the couch.

“Scott,” said Tessa, reaching for his arm to stop him.

“I’ll see you later,” said Scott, taking his arm out of her grasp.

“Scott!” said Tessa, getting up.

Scott stopped and faced her, seeing her eyes were a vibrant green, a sure sign that Tessa Virtue was angry, very angry.

“Sit down,” she said, her tone cool.

He could do nothing but listen to her at that point, so he flopped back on the couch and she sat too, facing him.

“So, talk,” she said.

“I don’t want to now,” mumbled Scott.

“Tough. So you want to date, is that it?” asked Tessa.

Scott snorted. “Yeah right,” he muttered.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Scotty…seriously. Are you trying to hurt my feelings right now?”

Scott sighed, snapping out of his sour mood the moment he thought Tessa may actually be hurt rather than just avoiding the discussion. He took a calming breath, looking into her eyes.

“No, I’m not trying to hurt you. I’d never want that, not intentionally,” he said quietly.

“Okay,” said Tessa, her voice soft.

“I did want to see if maybe…I don’t know…that kiss meant something to you too…and maybe…you might consider….uh….dating me,” Scott managed to get out awkwardly.

Tessa sighed, he was adorable when he was nervous. Confident, outgoing Scott was sitting here stumbling over his words as he asked her out. He was perfect.

“Oh, Scott,” she began, at a loss for words in that moment.

“Okay, forget I said it,” said Scott, bristling at her lack of response.

“I did feel something, I do want to…but I’m scared,” said Tessa. “I need time…time to think things through.”

“If you need time to think about it, you don’t want it. Stop trying to spare me the real answer, Tess. It’s a no, I get it. I’m a grown man, I can deal with rejection…even from you,” said Scott.

He avoided her eyes, dropping his gaze to the floor instead. She was so annoyingly neat, there was literally nothing to look at, just an immaculate carpeted floor.

He wore his heart on his sleeve but now that he felt rejected, he was trying to put up walls, walls which she’d always beat down. Because she knew him, knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

“Will you just listen to me for a moment?” asked Tessa, exasperated.

Scott stayed silent, stony faced.

“I am scared, I’m scared because it’s you. Because I can’t imagine even a day going by without you in my life. Because relationships are complicated and if something happened, if it didn’t work out, I’d be devastated. I need you, Scott. I can’t imagine the worst case scenario of breaking up and we end up hating each other and never seeing each other again,” said Tessa, her voice breaking with emotion.

Scott was speechless as she opened up about her feelings.

Taking a few calming breaths as the emotion threatened to spill over, Tessa continued.

“I just…I love you. I can’t even imagine that kind of emptiness, I’d never recover. I don’t want to ever lose you. That’s why I’m scared, that’s why I need time. Because I love you and I need you in my life always,” said Tessa, a few tears having escaped down her cheeks, despite her attempt to withhold them.

Her eyes bright, she looked at Scott, almost afraid of his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger time! Like I would be nice enough to NOT leave it there! See what the reaction is to Tessa's impassioned little speech in the next chapter.


	4. So...good talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking was the one thing Tess didn't want to do post their kiss at the Olympics. But now that she's started, the all-important talk can't be avoided.   
> A feel-good talk that leaves both in a good place, albeit still not a couple. What will it take and how long will it take to get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I know I was mean with that cliffhanger. Here is chapter four to make amends!

Scott felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She…loved him? He knew he had to form words…but how? He was speechless at what Tessa had said. She was tearful, watching him for a reaction and he couldn’t bear it.

“Tess, come here,” he said, holding his arms out.

Tessa gratefully fell into his embrace, holding him tightly.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, dropping a soft kiss onto her hair.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

Tessa pulled back to look into his face. “It’s okay,” she murmured.

She was feeling utterly exposed for everything she’d just said. She’d said the ‘L’ word…as often as they had said that to each other over the years, this time it was different. She knew he would have understood the difference. Being the first to say it though was nerve-wracking.

Scott seemed to sense her unease and he smiled.

“Sorry, the power of speech is slowly coming back to me,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

He saw a small smile appear on Tessa’s otherwise scared and nervous face.

“Gosh Tess, I get it. I completely get it. I understand, you’re right. We do need to tread carefully. It’s a risk, of course. Relationships can be complicated but I think in our case, the risk is small. We’ve already been together 20 years,” said Scott, pausing. He tried to think about how to say what he needed to next, a bundle of nerves. In the end, he decided to just say it. He had perhaps intended to say it over a romantic candlelit dinner but now was as good a time as any.

“I love you. I think you know that, I think it’s clear that I haven’t been able to hide it. I hope you know. I love you Tess, and I can’t imagine even one day of not seeing you smile,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, her eyes shining with tears; happy tears this time.

“We are idiots, aren’t we,” said Tessa, throwing her arms around him.

“Idiots?” asked Scott, bemused.

“Yes. For not working this out sooner,” said Tessa, pulling out of his embrace to smirk at him.

He laughed. “What do we do about it though?” he asked.

Tessa paused, her brow furrowed as she bit her lip, nervous.

“I don’t know. It’s complicated and I can’t imagine the kind of heartbreak that would come if this didn’t work out. I need time, please. Don’t go away though, I need you,” said Tessa, afraid of his response again.

This time though, Scott smiled.

“I get it, I do. It’s a scary thought. I would never want to hurt you – ever. I literally put any guy that gets close to you through a strict screening process and now I’m doing that for me,” said Scott.

“You’d always pass with flying colours,” smiled Tessa, affectionately stroking his hair.

“Thanks,” said Scott with a smile. “Seriously though, I’m happy to wait, to do this right. You deserve my patience. I’m here, a million percent.”

“A million percent?” smiled Tessa. “Me too.”

“So where does this leave us?” she added nervously.

“How about we slowly work out the details with time? And we’ll hang out, best friends, no pressure. Just us,” he said.

“That sounds good,” said Tessa.

“And you won’t date other women?” she asked, for good measure.

“All yours,” smiled Scott, having laughed. “You too, no other men allowed anywhere near you.”

“Or you’ll fight them?” teased Tessa.

“Oh yeah,” smiled Scott.

“I’m all yours,” said Tessa seriously.

“Shake on it?” he said, holding a hand out.

“I love you, you goofball. No, this one we kiss on,” said Tessa, blushing.

“What happened to taking things slow?” asked Scott warily.

“It’s just a kiss,” said Tessa softly, now nervous.

Scott didn’t need another invitation and kissed her. The moment their lips touched, their previous conversation about taking it slow almost went right out the window. A seductive dance was playing out as their tongues tangled, pulling each other as close as possible. Tessa’s hand in his hair, Scott fought to not lose his head. But they both reigned themselves in, parting reluctantly, their cheeks flushed, both breathless.

“Just a kiss she says,” managed Scott, chuckling.

Tessa giggled, snuggling against his side.

“I love you, Tess,” said Scott, thrilled to now be able to say it. He kissed her cheek, feeling her grin.

“I love you,” said Tessa happily.

 

“So, you’re most worried about things not working out?” asked Scott, after a few moments of silence.

Tessa nodded, moving to look at him. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

“I don’t want us to be a statistic, you’re the most important person in my life. You not being there is a scary thought,” she said.

“I get that, you not being there is definitely the scariest thought there is,” said Scott.

“Plus…uh…don’t take this the wrong way,” said Tessa.

“Uh oh, okay, you can tell me anything,” said Scott, a little worried.

“Okay. Uh, you know this whole ‘in love’ thing scares me too. I like being able to control things in my life and uh…I can’t really control this,” said Tessa, pausing, blushing profusely. She hid her face in her hands for a moment. “Not sure I can tell you the rest.”

Scott chuckled and she looked up, her cheeks burning.

“Hey T, this may be news to you, but I know you. It’s been my honour to grow up with you and get to know you,” said Scott, ruffling her hair.

Tessa blushed but nodded with a smile. He did know her, he knew her better than she knew herself.

“I know that about you. I know you like keeping things neat and in order. Love doesn’t fit into that neat little box though and it scares you, I get it. I mean you’re walking around basically holding my heart in your hands so that’s pretty scary for me,” said Scott.

“That’s what I wanted to say too. It’s scary but you’re also my best friend and I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But things could still get all screwed up and what then?” said Tessa.

“Nice and slow, Tess. No need to get ahead of ourselves right now,” said Scott. “Tell me something,” he added, cupping her cheek gently.

Tessa leaned into his touch, her eyes on his.

“Is it a risk you want to take? Is it worth it to you? For me, it’s absolutely worth it. The risk is tiny compared to other relationships I think. I love you and it’s worth it for me,” said Scott.

“I love you so much that’s it’s definitely worth the risk. I know the risk it won’t work out is smaller, we know each other so well already. If you’re willing to just be a bit patient with me…I want this, I just don’t want to rush in. I want us to do this right,” said Tessa.

“Agreed. I’d always be patient for you, Miss Virtue,” he said with a grin.

Tessa grinned and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Looks like I’ll have to be the one to keep you accountable though,” laughed Scott.

“Can’t help it,” said Tessa with a smile, raising her hands in defeat.

“So, we’re good?” she checked.

“Better than good,” said Scott, pulling her into his embrace.

She got comfortable against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I could just fall asleep, so comfy,” said Tessa, snuggling closer.

“Again? You already fell asleep on me yesterday,” said Scott with a cheeky smile.

“Didn’t see you complaining,” pointed out Tessa.

“No complaining here. Who complains about having a beautiful woman in their arms?” laughed Scott.

“Charmer,” said Tessa with a grin.

He stroked her hair, pushing a few strands out of her face.

Tessa smiled, enjoying the moment. She was feeling happy and positive about a future with Scott.

Scott too was relieved, after the awkward post-PyeongChang period, it was good to have some clarity and understand Tess’s hesitation. This was the one relationship he needed to get right and he knew that it was the same for Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...find out what happens when jealousy strikes the comfortable new arrangement of dating, but not dating. Let me know what you thought, I love receiving notifications of your comments and kudos, it brightens my day!


	5. Are you really jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time, sleeping arrangements and jealous Tessa! Scott has no idea what he's in for when Tessa gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the feedback! I thought I'd get another chapter out before real life gets busy next week. Just in case I can't update for a few days! Enjoy!

The media circus was soon upon them, the relationship question was asked numerous times to their frustration, but they dealt with it in the way they usually did, steering the conversation back to their skating. With a few days to spare before rehearsals would take up most of their time, both went to see their families.

Tessa’s family assumed she’d be staying with them and it was with surprise that they heard she’d actually be staying with Scott.

“Did it finally happen?” asked Kate, watching her daughter closely.

Tessa smiled. “We’re not officially dating, but yeah, it did.”

“Finally!!!” said Kate, hugging her excitedly. Her family all expressed their happiness and Tessa smiled as she thought of Scott having the same conversation with his family right at that moment.

“Why didn’t you bring him over?” asked Kate.

“I will, how about tomorrow night?” asked Tessa.

“Perfect,” said Kate. “I’ll make his favourite.”

“Thanks mom,” smiled Tessa. “I better go, Scott will be waiting, we’re heading out for dinner.”

“Have a good time,” said Kate with a grin.

 

Tessa left her parents house and drove over to Scott’s.

“Scott?” she called, as she entered the apartment.

“Hey T,” smiled Scott, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

“How did you go?” asked Tessa.

“I think my mom’s still crying…she wouldn’t stop,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Oh no, I don’t want her to cry. I want to go give her a big hug now,” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against him.

“Want to come to lunch tomorrow? Mom insisted you come for lunch,” said Scott.

“Sure. And will you come to dinner? Mom insisted as well and she loves you more than me, she’s making your favourite,” teased Tessa.

Scott chuckled, still holding her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume and shampoo.

“Ready for dinner?” he asked.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa, reluctantly parting from him. She checked her hair and make-up in the hallway mirror. Scott was looking handsome, dressed in black jeans and a black button-up shirt. She had to stop herself from constantly checking him out.

 

“Want some tea?” asked Scott as they got home from dinner.

Scott helped her with her coat and she smiled her thanks. He then hung it on the coat rack, removing his own jacket.

“Sure, want to choose a movie?” asked Tessa.

“Up to you, whatever you want to watch. You’re the special guest, you get to choose,” said Scott with a smile.

“Okay,” smiled Tessa, stepping closer and kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.

He winked at her and went to the kitchen to make the tea.

Tessa went to the living room and chose a movie she thought they could both enjoy. She sat down on the couch after setting up the movie, though she wondered if she should go change into something more comfortable.

Scott entered the living room and bent to kiss her hair, putting his phone down on the coffee table.

“All okay?” he asked her.

“Would you stop worrying? I’m fine,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott had been checking she was comfortable, warm enough, not hungry or thirsty since they’d got to his place earlier that day. They hadn’t even discussed the sleeping arrangements, though Tessa assumed they’d be sharing the bed. She certainly didn’t intend to let him sleep on the couch. They were still taking things slow, it had been only a few weeks since they’d talked about their feelings. She was looking forward to spending the night in his arms.

“Sorry, I’m looking after my special guest. I don’t mean to be annoying,” chuckled Scott.

“I am perfectly comfortable and happy,” smiled Tessa.

“I’m glad,” grinned Scott.

“What kind of tea do you want?” he asked, ruffling her hair affectionately.

“Anything, do you have peppermint?” asked Tessa.

“I do, coming up!” said Scott, disappearing again into the kitchen.

 

Tessa stood up to go and change to be more comfortable. She looked down at the coffee table as she heard Scott’s phone vibrate. The screen was lit up, the name ‘Brittany’ on it. Tessa felt her stomach flip-flop. She sat back down on the couch, feeling sick at the thought that had entered her mind. Was this some unknown girlfriend or old flame? She didn’t have more time to ponder the question as Scott re-entered carrying two mugs of hot tea.

Tessa tried hard to bite her tongue, she tried to say nothing but her mouth formed the words before she could stop herself.

“Who’s Brittany and why is she calling you?” asked Tessa. She was trying to be nonchalant and failing.

“When?” asked Scott, picking up his phone. He saw the missed call and glanced up at Tessa.

“It rang while you were in the kitchen. The screen lit up, I saw the name,” said Tessa.

“And you automatically assumed what exactly?” asked Scott, almost amused as he noted her current agitation.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“She’s a friend of Danny’s. She does call sometimes if I’m in town…” began Scott.

“At this time? For what? A booty call?” asked Tess, her eyes narrowed.

Scott snorted with laughter. “Come on, are you seriously jealous?” he asked.

“I’m not jealous,” said Tessa, knowing he would see right through her.

“Well?” she asked, waiting.

“No. We have flirted in the past,” said Scott honestly.

“AND?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows raised.

“That’s it, that’s all that’s happened, T. Just flirting…and not any time recently,” said Scott.

“Well, she obviously hasn’t forgotten you,” said Tessa, glaring at the phone.

Just to make matters worse, it lit up again.

Tessa groaned. “Just answer it.”

Scott grabbed the phone, shaking his head at Tess.

“Hey Brittany, oh yeah, sorry I missed your call,” he began.

Tessa rolled her eyes, picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

Scott hadn’t left the room, she could hear his side of the conversation. It seemed Brittany wanted to meet up with him. Scott declined, citing he was busy with work and family things for the few days he was in town. Hanging up, he glanced at Tessa who was pretending not to listen.

“Honestly Tess, like there’s any reason to be jealous,” said Scott, sitting down beside her and kissing her cheek.

That’s when Tessa surprised him. She swiftly climbed onto his lap, pulling him into a kiss that made him lose all train of thought.

“Whoa, T, we said slow and steady, right?” he finally managed as they parted breathlessly.

Tessa ignored him, having already unbuttoned part of his shirt, her lips kissing a trail down his jawline to his neck. She sucked the skin there, sending a shiver right through him.

“Tess, of course….it would be amazing…but not like this,” he said, struggling to speak. Her kisses and touches were deliciously heating his skin, she was driving him wild with desire. He didn’t know where he found the strength but he managed to refrain from picking her up and taking her right to the bedroom.

Tessa stopped kissing her way down to his chest, sighing.

“I literally threw myself at you and you’re still being a gentleman?” she asked, her cheeks pink.

“Trust me, it’s not an easy decision,” said Scott. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, caressing her cheek gently.

“Have to lay my claim on you, since other women are busy trying to get in your pants,” said Tessa, her hand stroking against the skin she’d exposed of his chest.

She was still straddling his lap and Scott placed both hands on her waist.

“The only woman I want is right here. I of course would love nothing more than to…uh…be with you. I’m yours, Tess. I just don’t want you doing it for the wrong reason,” said Scott, having blushed.

“You’re way too much of a gentleman right now,” complained Tessa, nuzzling his neck.

“Well, that’s what happens when you date your best friend. Protecting you always comes first,” said Scott.

“I love you,” sighed Tess, truly touched.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“Guess, I better be nice and move then. I’m sorry,” said Tessa, getting off his lap.

“Don’t apologise,” said Scott, kissing her lightly as she settled next to him.

“Uh, I’m going to go change into pjs…and maybe have a cold shower,” he said with a chuckle.

Tessa giggled. “Okay. I’m going to change too when you’re done.”

“You want to go change first?” asked Scott.

“I’m good, go change,” said Tessa. “I’m really sorry,” she added, looking up at him guiltily.

“Don’t be, not like I didn’t enjoy being seduced,” winked Scott.

Tessa laughed, blushing.

Upstairs, Scott decided a cold shower was in order and had a quick shower before changing into sweats. He went down and placed a swift kiss against Tessa’s cheek as he sat down.

“My turn,” smiled Tessa.

She went up to change, soon back dressed in a pair of cute pajamas. Nothing sexy so as not to cause a problem but still new, a soft green long sleeved top and dark blue pants. She knew Scott loved green on her so it had been an easy choice. She saw Scott look up and take her in.

“It should be illegal to look that good right now,” he said.

“I’ll say,” she said, winking at him and grinning as she sat down and snuggled in his arms.

"Mmm, you smell good," she murmured.

Scott had got out the blanket and he tucked it around her, covering them both.

“You warm enough?” he asked.

“I’m nice and warm,” Tessa assured him.

“Good,” smiled Scott.

He got distracted as she looked up at him, and softly kissed her. Tessa melted against him.

“This is nice,” she whispered in a brief moment between kisses.

“Very nice,” agreed Scott against her lips.

He kissed her once more, then swiftly pressed play, clearly deciding it was safer to start the movie.

At the end of the movie, Tessa moved, having spent the majority of the movie snuggled against Scott. She stretched, covering a yawn.

“Looks like it’s time for bed,” said Scott, seeing she was sleepy.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa, reaching out to take his hand.

“Uh, I could sleep on the couch?” he offered.

“If you sleep on the couch then I’m sleeping on the couch too,” said Tessa with a smirk.

“Okay, let’s go to bed then,” said Scott, having smiled.

Tessa settled in his bed, facing him as he got in too. He took a moment to admire the sight before him. She had no idea how perfect she looked as she lay just inches away from him. Tessa was watching him in the low light of the room, her thoughts mirroring his.  

“Scott, can I cuddle with you?” she asked, suddenly shy.

Scott opened his arms in response and she scooted closer, settling in his arms and swiftly kissing his cheek.

“Good night, love you,” she murmured.

“Good night, love you too,” said Scott, holding her closer.


	6. When your family is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, food and skating! Though the skating doesn't quite go to plan...
> 
> Sneak peek:  
> “I am here too mom,” joked Scott.  
> “Shush, I’m spending time with Tessa,” said Alma, effectively dismissing him.  
> Tessa giggled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way, so sorry for the late update! Plus watching all the CSOI content - it was either VM program watching or writing and the former won. During CSOI, the content's been too glorious to ignore! And I made some fanvids too!

The next morning, Tessa woke, blinking against the morning light.

She grinned as she saw her comfortable pillow was actually Scott’s chest, she was still tucked in his arms, Scott asleep beside her.

She thought they might have overslept and moved slightly to peer at the clock on the bedside table.

They had, but she wasn’t surprised. It had been the best night of sleep. Sometimes restless, she didn’t always sleep well, but last night, she didn’t think she’d even moved in her sleep. She was still exactly where she’d been when she fell asleep. Scott’s arms were her place of comfort, she always relaxed in his embrace.

She studied Scott, he was relaxed and she took the opportunity to really take him in. She’d seen him practically every day for over 20 years, yet the love she felt when she looked at him was like nothing she’d ever felt before. It had been growing steadily over the past two years and it was amazing to think that she was now his and he was hers.

Scott woke slowly, there was a warmth in his arms that felt just like Tessa. Her warmth, her weight, her scent, were something he was intimately acquainted with all these years. He moved his arm slightly, grazing her shoulder as she snuggled against his side. He suddenly opened his eyes, realizing it was not a dream and remembering the events from the night before.

“Good morning,” came Tessa’s soft greeting.

Scott moved slightly to better see her face and smiled.

“Hey, good morning,” he said, lightly caressing her cheek.

“I could get used to this,” he added with a grin.

“I could too. Waking up with you is the best,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“It is the best,” agreed Scott.

“We overslept…I still don’t want to get up though,” murmured Tessa, moving to kiss his cheek and tightening her hold on him.

“We did? We don’t really have anything on anyway but we probably should have got up to skate,” said Scott.

“Let’s try to get at least an hour or two in later,” said Tessa, nodding. “Want breakfast?” she asked.

“Poached eggs?” asked Scott with a smile.

“Of course,” smiled Tessa.

“Sure, I’ll make you some of my special French toast too,” said Scott.

“Ohhh, I want that!” said Tessa, her eyes widening.

Scott chuckled, her love of food he knew well. Now that competition was over, their dietary restrictions had relaxed a bit. Just a little bit though as they still needed to be in top condition for performance season.

“How are you feeling?” he murmured, studying her.

“I feel fine, better,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad,” said Scott. “Breakfast time,” he added.

Tessa let go of him only slightly and he smiled.

“Come on Tess, I’m sure you’ll be wide awake with some coffee and breakfast. I’ll make you breakfast today, okay? You get ready for later and breakfast will be waiting for you,” said Scott.

“You look after me so well,” smiled Tessa.

Scott grinned. “I like looking after you.”

Tessa placed a soft kiss onto his cheek with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Scott went downstairs and started on breakfast. Tessa came into the kitchen looking beautiful in a soft royal blue jumper and jeans. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders and he tried not to stare, instead turning to pour her a cup of coffee and placing it on the counter next to her.

“Thank you,” smiled Tessa as she had a sip. “Mmm, good as always,” she said.

“I’m going to go get ready and then finish up breakfast, you relax,” said Scott, kissing her cheek softly as he passed.

“Okay,” smiled Tessa.

 

Tessa reached for another slice of French toast, laughing at something Scott had said. It was comfortable, it was like nothing had changed, though everything had.

After a leisurely morning relaxing together, they prepared to go to Scott’s parents' house for lunch.

“I apologise in advance,” said Scott before they left the house.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“My mum is a tad excited as you know,” said Scott, raising his eyebrows.

“I love your mom, I don’t mind. I’m glad she’s excited,” said Tessa.

“You’re the best,” said Scott, with a smile.

Tessa laughed, settling into the car for the short drive.

 

“Tessa!” said Alma, enveloping her in a hug the moment she saw them arrive.

“Nice to see you too mom,” joked Scott.

He knew his mother and his entire family had always loved and accepted Tessa and now that they knew he and Tessa were a couple, his parents were thrilled. His brothers had teased him mercilessly about how long it had taken him to ‘get the girl’ but Scott just laughed it off and warned them not to tease Tessa.

Tessa beamed, happy to be there with Scott’s family. They had been in each other’s lives so long that Scott’s family was hers and her family was his. It was natural, their families had been through all the ups and downs of their careers along with them and a special bond had been forged. Alma had always adored Tessa and the feeling was mutual.

“It’s so good to see you, Scott and I were so happy you were there for us at the Olympics, we always knew we had support from both our families,” said Tessa.

“We witnessed the best!” said Alma with a grin.

She pulled Tessa further into the house, not letting go of her and Tessa looked back at Scott with a smile as he followed with a chuckle.

“Did you get more beautiful? I think you did,” said Alma fondly.

“I’ve been sick so if anything, I got worse looking,” joked Tessa.

“Nonsense,” laughed Alma, busily fixing Tessa some tea, not even asking her if she wanted it.

“I am here too mom,” joked Scott.

“Shush, I’m spending time with Tessa,” said Alma, effectively dismissing him.

Tessa giggled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Tessa was the main event at lunch, Scott’s family not letting her have a moment to herself. Scott was a little uncomfortable, not wanting Tessa to feel the pressure but she seemed at ease. It was Scott that breathed a sigh of relief as they left, Alma and Joe waving from the door.

“I think I’ve filled my quota of family for the day. Quick, let’s escape,” he said.

Tessa giggled. “It was fun and a really good lunch,” she said.

“Glad you’re okay,” said Scott, taking a hand off the wheel to quickly squeeze her hand.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t know, my family can be…overwhelming,” said Scott.

“It wasn’t, it was nice. Really nice,” said Tessa with a smile.

She moved to place a swift kiss on his cheek and then settled in her seat again.

 

They wandered around, enjoying the afternoon and before they knew it, it was time for more food and relatives at Tessa’s mother’s house.

Tessa had the same fear, that Scott would be overwhelmed, but he enjoyed himself. Kate put on quite a spread, having made Scott’s favourite meal for the occasion.

Much like Alma had monopolized Tessa’s time, Kate monopolized Scott. Almost forgetting that Tessa was there as she chatted and laughed with Scott. He took all the attention in stride, relaxed with her family. They had known each other for so long that their families merged and became one.

“I am so full,” moaned Scott as they left, Kate beaming as she waved at them.

“Can you drive?” asked Tessa with a laugh as they stopped by the car.

“No, I’m dying here,” said Scott, tossing her the keys.

Tessa caught them and got in the driver’s side.

“Dramatic,” she teased, as they settled in the car.

Scott buckled his seatbelt, holding his stomach.

“Sorry, mom doesn’t understand the word ‘no’ when she wants to feed you,” smiled Tessa.

“It was so good, I am just so full,” smiled Scott.

“Home?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Scott.

 

Back at Scott’s they both changed into sweats and settled on the couch.

Tessa moved into his embrace and his arms automatically went around her, holding her against his side. He dropped a kiss onto her hair.

“Want to watch something?” he asked.

“Sure. The Office?” asked Tessa.

“Why not,” said Scott.

Tessa fell asleep on him a few episodes in and Scott smiled. It was early but she’d had a long day, still recovering from the cold she’d had and he let her sleep, trying not to move so as not to wake her.

At some point he fell asleep too and Tessa woke later to find herself in Scott’s arms on the couch. She was basically laying on him and she moved slightly, wanting him to be more comfortable. She wondered if she should wake him to go to bed and was still pondering that when she drifted off to sleep again.

It was Scott that woke first in the morning, realising he was on the couch and that Tessa was snuggled in his arms.

He looked down at Tessa. She was fast asleep, her head on his chest, one arm across his body.

He felt so much happiness as he looked at her, he thought he could burst.

They’d always had a special relationship, but now, it felt like things were well on the way to perfect.

 

Getting her up to skate was a dilemma though and it was only with a fresh brew of coffee practically under her nose that she reluctantly opened her eyes. She’d groaned in her sleep as he’d got up from the couch and he worried he’d woken her, but she kept sleeping.

“Rise and shine,” he greeted.

“No rising, no shining,” grumbled Tessa.

Scott laughed and she slowly sat up, stretching adorably as she did so.

“I fell asleep on you again, didn’t I?” she asked.

“Yes, but I fell asleep too,” said Scott.

Tessa took the proffered coffee mug, taking a deep sip.

“Mmm,” she said, looking up at him over the mug.

“Thank you for making coffee. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you,” she said.

“I didn’t mind,” said Scott.

“You must be sore though, sleeping on the couch, I hope I wasn’t too heavy on you,” said Tessa.

“I’m fine, I swear. The couch is comfortable, particularly when there’s a certain beauty in my arms,” smiled Scott.

Tessa blushed, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “You’re sweet,” she said shyly.

“Want to go to the rink early to get some practice in?” asked Scott.

“Sure,” said Tessa, taking another long drink of the coffee, feeling it warm her up and slowly energise her.

A bran muffin and a banana later, they headed to the rink for some practice.

 

It was exciting to get back into the rink again. They would soon be working on new material with Sam, but for now they went through their Moulin Rouge routine which would be part of their performances. They tweaked it here and there, trying new things or incorporating other movements. They knew the program with their eyes closed by this point but it was always good to see what could be tweaked now that it was more about entertainment rather than points.

They joked around in between going through the program, often getting distracted as they looked at each other.

It was during the second last lift that Tessa felt her blade slip on Scott’s thigh. Ever attuned to her movement as he had her in the lift, Scott quickly ended it, putting her down. He’d felt the lift wasn’t as balanced as usual and cut it short.

“I’m so sorry,” began Tessa immediately.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened,” said Scott, running a hand through his hair.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa, worriedly looking down at his upper leg.

Scott looked confused for a moment, he had felt nothing so wasn’t sure what she meant. His only concern had been getting her down onto the ice safely.

“Shit,” she said, gasping as she saw that her blade had sliced through Scott’s pants.

“It’s nothing,” said Scott, quickly. He could feel the slight sting now but without looking, he knew it was minimal.

“Let me see,” said Tessa, having a better look at the hole. There was a small cut on his skin where her blade had slipped but it wasn’t deep. It was bleeding a little but Scott didn’t appear bothered by it.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa.

“It’s tiny, don’t worry,” said Scott.

“I hurt you, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa, still upset.

“Tess, it’s fine, really,” said Scott.

“I’ll just go change into another pair of sweatpants, okay?” he said, touching her cheek lightly to calm her.

“Okay,” said Tessa, nodding.

She followed him off the ice and was waiting with a plaster and antiseptic when he came out of the change room.

“Come on, put this on too,” said Tessa.

“Tess,” whined Scott. “It’ll sting.”

“It’ll clean it,” said Tessa.

She gave him a look that this was non-negotiable and he complied, turning to go back into the change room, Tessa following.

Scott hesitated as he sat down on the bench.

“Uh, can you turn around?” he asked awkwardly.

“No, I’m here for the show,” winked Tessa.

Scott forgot he didn’t want the antiseptic as he stared at her.

“Bold,” he said, laughing.

Tessa grinned.

He shrugged, peeling down his sweatpants just enough to let Tessa dab some of the antiseptic on the cut on his upper thigh. She could see it was a little larger than she’d initially thought on inspecting it through the material. It wasn’t deep though and she stuck the plaster on, making sure it was secure. Not to make Scott uncomfortable, she kept her eyes on the task at hand.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

“It’s my fault, you have a cut because of me,” said Tessa.

Scott shook his head, rolling the pants back up and standing.

“Tess, no. It’s not your fault, it was just an accident,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head though, upset with herself.

“It’s okay, T. I promise I’m fine,” said Scott, reaching for her.

He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed in his embrace, automatically syncing her breathing with his. It was second nature now, she’d spent much of her life in his arms. As they skated, as they hugged and celebrated a victory, or as they synced their breathing and heartbeats. That’s why she was scared of the next step, not because she didn’t want it, but because there was so much to lose if it went wrong. There was also so much to gain and it was the thought of what they would gain that had her happy and excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter - looking forward to your comments and kudos! Here's a sneak peek of Chapter 7:
> 
> “This whole hiding thing is killing me,” murmured Scott, caressing her cheek lightly.  
> “I know,” said Tessa, snuggling against him.  
> She looked up after a moment, kissing him and suddenly the temperature increased significantly.  
> She was wrapped around Scott, lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered except the feeling of his arms around her and his mouth against hers.  
> “Holy shit!” came the sudden exclamation behind them.


	7. See you in Japan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Canada arrive in Japan for Stars on Ice while Tessa and Scott experience a shift in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and interest in the story! Looking forward to more of your comments on this new chapter!

Scott woke, the hum of the plane and babble of passengers orienting him as he blinked sleepily. Tessa was sleeping on his shoulder. His arm was around her and he loosened his hold slightly, but didn’t let go of her. He let Tessa continue sleeping against him, not moving so as not to wake her.

When the plane started to descend a bit and he could see on the flight tracker that soon they’d be landing in Japan, he gently touched her shoulder.

“Tess, we’re landing soon,” murmured Scott. His breath ruffled her hair lightly and she tiredly opened her eyes.

She raised her eyes to look at him, blushing lightly as their eyes met.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

“Why are you apologizing?” asked Scott with a smile.

“For falling asleep on you…again,” laughed Tessa.

“I never mind,” smiled Scott.

Tessa looked around, their friends and cast mates were sitting nearby but all seemed occupied reading or preparing for landing.

She swiftly kissed Scott’s cheek, smiling as he blushed.

“Love you,” she whispered as she nuzzled his neck lightly.

“Love you,” he said softly.

Tessa leaned closer again, her kiss this time on the corner of his mouth.

He gave her a warning look, and she giggled.

She started to gather her things innocently and Scott got up, ruffling her hair as he passed to go to the bathroom before the seatbelt sign came on.

Tessa smoothed her hair back with a chuckle and prepared for landing, freshening up a bit. Scott sat down again beside her, fastening his seat belt.

Tessa did the same, laying her head back against the seat.

“Short rehearsal, dinner and then sleep,” listed Tessa.

“Just getting a feel for the arena tonight, won’t be long I think,” said Scott.

“Hopefully,” said Tessa.

 

At the airport, they got their bags, the team tired from the flight but exuberant to be in Japan again. They were picked up by bus and taken to the hotel where they all piled out, chatting excitedly.

Scott took Tessa’s suitcase handle and started rolling her suitcase through to the foyer. She opened her mouth to protest and Kaitlyn fell into step beside her. Scott took that opportunity to move ahead of them, wheeling both suitcases behind him.

“Tess, you really need to let a man look after you if he wants to,” she muttered under her breath.

“Kait…” began Tessa.

“I know, I know, just friends,” said Kaitlyn, rolling her eyes dramatically. “But if you open your eyes and see, you’ll see Moir over there seems to be trying,” added Kaitlyn.

“Really?” asked Tessa, probing to see what their cast mates may have understood from their behaviour.

“I think so,” said Kaitlyn, shrugging. “You’re both single after all.”

“Has he asked you out yet?” asked Kaitlyn, her eyes wide with excitement.

“No!” said Tessa quickly. “He’s my friend.”

“Doesn’t have to stay that way,” said Kaitlyn with a smile. Tessa just gave her a warning look and Kaitlyn smiled. “Sorry, you know I only want to see you happy.”

“I am happy,” insisted Tessa.

“Well, at least let the man carry your bag Tess,” said Kaitlyn, giving up.

Squeezing her arm, she went to stand by Andrew and Tessa walked up to Scott. He handed her a room key.

“That’s yours,” said Scott.

He proceeded to hand out a few more, he and Chiddy having checked them all in.

“We’re all on the same floor. Ladies on one side of the hall, men on the other,” said Chiddy, handing a few more cards out.

The group took their cards and started to disperse towards their rooms, most tired from the flight and wanting to take a nap before rehearsal.

 

Tessa bit her lip as Scott lightly kissed her cheek, giving her the handle to her suitcase that he’d been rolling for her.

She hesitated slightly and then decided to just say what was on her mind.

“Don’t go to your room,” she said softly.

“I’ll be back later, I have to at least get into my room. I’ll unpack a bit and see you soon, I promise,” said Scott.

Typically, he’d missed her hint entirely and she opened her mouth to speak.

“Hey guys,” said Chiddy, as he rolled the suitcase behind him, looking at the numbers on the doors.

Tessa and Scott had put some distance between them as they’d heard his voice and turned to him with what both hoped were bright and innocent smiles.

“Hey,” they said in unison.

“I think I’m next to you, Scott,” said Chiddy.

“Yup, just heading to my room. Was helping Ms Virtue here with her heavy bag,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa elbowed him jokingly. “Yeah, I needed your manly muscles,” she teased.

Chiddy rolled his eyes, the two of them were a head scratcher for Team Canada. Some team members swallowed the best friends line and others, like Chiddy, thought they were just fooling themselves if they thought that was what they were.

“Uh, better go to my room,” said Scott, seeing Chiddy was looking amused.

“Thanks, see you both at rehearsal later,” said Tessa.

She quickly swiped into her room, the door closing behind her. Chiddy and Scott both went to their own rooms, agreeing to meet in the hall to go to rehearsal together.

With various Team Canada members wandering around outside in the hall, Scott didn’t actually make it to Tessa’s room and she sent him a sad face text.

“You want everyone to catch me and start gossiping?” he asked with a laugh as he immediately called her.

Tessa chuckled. “They gossip enough already.”

“Seriously Tess, there’s always someone wandering around. Is no one resting? Our team mates are wandering down the hall every time I’ve looked!” said Scott.

He went to peer out into the hallway through the tiny hole again.

“Oh, there, look, now Kaetlyn just walked past,” said Scott.

“I know, I get it Scott. I was just hoping to spend some time with you before rehearsal, that’s all,” said Tessa.

“Happy to come in and say we’re going over choreo or something,” said Scott.

“That’ll do,” said Tessa, brightening.

“See you soon,” said Scott, hanging up.

 

He grabbed his room key and headed across the hall, knocking on Tessa’s door.

She opened it, smiling as she let him in and closing the door.

“Hey,” she said.

She was ready for rehearsal, wearing an Adidas jumper with tights.

“Hey,” said Scott, pulling her into a hug.

“Are you seriously pouting because I couldn’t come sooner? You’ll be the death of me, Tess. I can’t bear the thought of disappointing you,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“I might have pouted a little,” admitted Tessa with a smile.

Scott kissed her lightly, wrapping his arms around her again.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa with a smile.

She pulled him over to the bed, sitting and pulling him down with her.

“Tess,” began Scott.

“What?” she asked, looking at him innocently. “I only want hugs…maybe a few kisses,” she added with a smirk.

He couldn’t believe he was the one putting the reins on at this point, he thought Tessa might actually be ready to move forward. They hadn’t talked about it, but for some reason, it was him putting the brakes on whenever they found themselves in the position to make a choice about going further.

He didn’t know why…or he did. He wanted her, he was struggling. There was a fire burning within, he felt it and so far had managed to withstand it. But how long for, he didn’t know.

He was acutely aware that there was no going back once they physically moved forward. He wanted to protect Tessa more than anything – somehow the fact that she was his best friend made it easier. He’d always been fiercely protective of her and now it was as if he was protecting her from himself.

Tessa snuggled against him contently, and he adjusted his position to hold her closer. Tessa could always feel the tension in his body though and this was no exception. She shifted closer, feeling him tensing slightly in response.

“You can relax you know,” she said with an amused smile.

“I am relaxed,” said Scott. He heard right through the lie the moment it left his lips and Tessa didn’t believe it either.

“Okay,” said Tessa as she sat up. Moving to sit opposite him, she sat cross-legged, studying him.

He looked down, breaking the eye contact, having become uncomfortable.

She tapped his leg and he looked back up at her.

“Let’s talk,” said Tessa, fixing him with a look that told him she meant business.

“Okay,” he said.

“Why are you uncomfortable with me?” asked Tessa. She looked down at the bed cover, nervous about his response.

“I’m not, really. I’m not. I’m just…maybe, over-protective?” he said, not knowing how to even explain his feelings.

“Over-protective of what exactly?” asked Tessa.

“I just need to protect you. I respect you more than anything Tess,” said Scott, his eyes earnest as he tried to explain.

“Is this about…sex?” asked Tessa, turning red despite her best efforts not to.

Scott turned even redder and she chuckled at his reaction.

“I know I tried to seduce you once, I won’t do it again. Not until it’s time,” said Tessa.

Scott coughed, his face burning.

“Scott, I know you and you are not so shy around the ladies,” teased Tessa, having relaxed a bit.

“None were you,” he said quietly.

“It’s different because it’s me?” asked Tessa, touched.

“You’re special,” said Scott, finally reaching out to take her hand.

“So are you,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I just…I don’t know, Tess. Where are we at?” asked Scott, nervously running a hand through his hair.

“I’m ready…if that’s what you’re asking…I’m ready,” said Tessa. Her face was burning and she placed both hands on her cheeks in an effort to cool the burn.

Scott stared at her. “Ready for a relationship…everything?” he asked.

“It’s been amazing sort of dating you all this time, I want the real deal now,” said Tessa, shy.

“It’s been amazing sort of dating you all this time too,” said Scott, his head still spinning from what she’d told him.

“So, uh, will you go out with me on a real date?” asked Scott, now smiling.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Secretly though, right?” he asked.

Tessa hesitated. “I just hate the scrutiny, the intrusion, it sucks that I can’t just shout it from the rooftops that I love you,” she said.

“It can be intrusive when it’s out there, especially in the skating world. I am happy to stay under the radar,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

Scott didn’t hesitate, moving to kiss her. This was a wild, unrestrained kiss. Not unlike the night Tessa had got jealous and tried to seduce him. It was with difficulty that he managed to part from her, Tessa had raked her hands through his hair, pulling herself as close as possible.

“Whoa,” he managed, blowing out a breath.

Tessa looked at him almost guiltily. “Sorry, I know I probably don’t help the situation.”

“That…I don’t think I’m quite ready for it. I want you, Tess. Oh my god, I do. But protecting you comes first and there is no going back from there. You get it, right? You’re special and I’ve spent my life protecting you. From when we were kids all the way to now,” said Scott, a bit shy.

“I get it. But what are you protecting me from exactly?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t really know. I just know that there’s no going back from there and I never want you to have any regrets,” said Scott.

“You are amazing, you know that?” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.  “I get the dilemma – you were protecting me all my life and I knew that, I always knew you were looking out for me and would protect me. Sure, relationships aren’t easy. That’s why we took this slow in the first place. You don’t need to protect me from you though,” said Tessa.

“I’ll try,” smiled Scott.

“So, when can I take you out on a date here in Japan?” he asked.

“Now,” teased Tessa.

Her alarm went off, alerting them both that it was time to head to rehearsal.

“Tomorrow night, I’ll plan something,” said Scott, kissing her forehead as he got up.

“I’ll be there,” smiled Tessa.

She checked her make-up in the mirror and they exited her room. Chiddy had just stepped into the hall too and narrowed his eyes slightly as Scott and Tessa came out together.

“Hey! We just went over our new choreo, pumped to perform it!” said Scott animatedly, as he and Tessa went up to Chiddy.

“Doing MJ proud,” joked Chiddy, as they all walked downstairs and to the waiting bus for rehearsal at the arena.

It was a short rehearsal, the longer rehearsal would be the following morning. The flight and then lack of rest before the rehearsal had the team dragging their feet a little as they returned to the hotel.

“Ugh, I want food and sleep,” moaned Kaetlyn as they walked through the lobby.

“I know, so tired,” said Kaitlyn, suppressing a yawn.

“I’m still wired,” said Meagan.

Eric laughed. “Do we want to do dinner or are we all too exhausted to do anything much other than room service?”

The team muttered responses, all keen for rest and room service.

“Okay, looks like we’ll do dinner tomorrow then and stay in tonight,” said Eric.

They all said good night with a few of them planning to order room service and eat together and Tessa stayed non-committal when Kaitlyn asked her to join a few of the team gathering in her room.

“I’m really tired. I just want food and bed,” said Tessa, yawning.

“How about you, Scott?” asked Kaitlyn.

“I don’t know, really tired,” said Scott.

“Okay, well, you know where we are if you change your mind and want to join,” said Kaitlyn.

The group dispersed and Scott went into his room, having told Tessa just with a look that he’d be there shortly.

In his room, he quickly showered and changed, grabbing his room key on the way out. Luckily the hall was empty and he didn’t need to think of an excuse about why he was going to Tessa’s room. Knocking lightly, he waited just a moment before she opened the door and ushered him in quickly.

“Hi,” she said.

Scott kissed her softly and she smiled.

“Hi, you hungry?” he asked.

“Starved, let’s order!” said Tessa.

They chose something from the menu and Tessa rang to order while Scott sat down on one of the chairs next to the small table.

“Want to watch Japanese tv and try to work out what they’re saying?” laughed Tessa.

“Sure,” he said with a smile.

“Come over here,” said Tessa, indicating to the bed.

She plopped down and grabbed the remote.

Scott joined her, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the bed.

“Will you stay?” asked Tessa suddenly, looking at him.

“Stay here?” checked Scott.

“For the night. Just to sleep, I swear,” said Tessa.

She looked so nervous that Scott couldn’t help pulling her close in a hug.

“Sure, I’ll stay,” he said.

“Go get what you need to be comfortable then and come back,” said Tessa with a happy smile.

Scott smiled at her enthusiasm and kissed her hair, getting up and heading across the hall to his room. He grabbed a change of clothes and his toothbrush in a small bag and went out into the hall again, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone.

He got back into Tessa’s room without incident and she grinned as he sat back down on the bed with her, snuggling against his chest.

They turned on the tv, settling on what appeared to be a Japanese drama. Tessa kept up a running commentary on what she thought they were saying, making Scott laugh.

“She’s really mad, I think that other lady stole something from her,” said Tessa.

“Jewels, money?” asked Scott.

“Hmm,” murmured Tessa, watching the angry exchange. “Maybe, or maybe she stole her man.”

“Universal themes,” said Scott with a laugh.

There was a knock on the door, “room service!”

Tessa got up to answer and the trays were left on the table, the smell of the food reminding them they were starving.

“So hungry!” said Tessa, handing him his plate. They ate holding the plates on the bed rather than at the table and the Japanese drama in the background was forgotten as they focused on the food and talking about their plans for the following evening. The only snag in the plan to go out alone was that the team would be expecting them to be at dinner.

“I don’t know what to do about that,” said Scott. “Later? After dinner with the team? We might have to play it by ear. I hate this, I wanted something special.”

“We have been out plenty of times on unofficial dates, Scott. Please don’t worry. It will be amazing, no matter what,” said Tessa, touching his arm.

“No matter what,” agreed Scott, kissing her temple.

 

In the morning, Scott woke to find Tessa cuddled against him, he lived for those moments. She was so peaceful and he knew that soon they needed to be up for breakfast and rehearsal. He wanted to enjoy the time with her though, so he ignored the clock for a bit to cuddle her closer, kissing her forehead gently. He felt when she started to wake and loosened his hold a bit, only for Tessa to hold him tighter.

“Good morning,” he said, looking down at her.

“Good morning,” said Tessa, raising her eyes to look at him from her position against his chest. She literally did not use a pillow when she spent the night with Scott, his chest was her pillow. And it was a very comfortable one.

Her alarm went off and Scott grabbed her phone from the bedside table, silencing it.

“I don’t want to, I want to stay right here,” she murmured, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t want to either,” murmured Scott. “Letting go of you is way too hard right now.”

“Tess!!!!!” came a yell from outside Tessa’s door. “Let’s go to breakfast!”

It was Kaitlyn. Scott looked slightly alarmed and Tessa softly laughed.

“Stay there,” she murmured, kissing his cheek.

She went to the door, opening it so that she could poke her head out.

“Tessa, you’re not even ready!” said Kaitlyn.

“Sorry, I slept right to my alarm. I’ll get ready and meet you at breakfast?” said Tessa with a sheepish smile.

“Sure, hurry up!” said Kaitlyn, waving as she headed down the hall.

Tessa closed the door and smiled as she looked at Scott. He’d apparently relaxed, realizing Kaitlyn wasn’t going to come barging in and had closed his eyes again.

“Sleeping beauty…come on, move it, we have to get up,” said Tessa, bouncing back on the bed and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright,” mumbled Scott, opening his eyes and pulling her down with him. She giggled as she settled on his chest for a moment.

“We better get ready before they really send a search party,” said Scott, chuckling.

 

Breakfast proved to be a lively affair, the team having rested and feeling more energized, Tessa was sitting next to Kaetlyn on one side and Kaitlyn on the other, Scott across the table from her. She tried not to be too obvious and focused on the chatter around her, Kaitlyn busy talking about what they’d do to see more of Japan on this trip.

Rehearsal later at the arena focused on their group numbers, and each skater/team then skated their individual pieces also. It was a flurry of activity as lights and music were adjusted, choreography was worked on and moves were practiced again and again.

Tessa ducked into the back room to grab her jacket, having started to get cold. Scott had been on the ice with the boys practicing the boys number. Scott noticed Tessa had disappeared and he indicated he would be back in a minute to Chiddy. He was just in a t-shirt, having taken off his jumper earlier so he mouthed he was getting his jumper and stepped off the ice.

He found Tessa just coming out of the room where they’d left their gear.

“Oh hey, aren’t you freezing?” asked Tessa, reaching out to rub his cold arms.

“A little cold,” said Scott.

He ducked inside to get his jumper, Tessa following. Scott put the jumper on and looked at her.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just got cold so came to get my jacket,” said Tessa.

Scott stepped closer, hugging her.

“I’m warmer already,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Good,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

He released her and Tessa pouted.

“More hugs needed,” she said.

Scott laughed. “I’ll say, have had to keep my hands to myself all day. It’s tough.”

He grabbed her in another hug, both of them relaxing.

“It’s tough for me too, I don’t like it. I want to hold your hand whenever, not just when we skate,” said Tessa.

 “This whole hiding thing is killing me already,” murmured Scott, caressing her cheek lightly.

“I know,” said Tessa, snuggling against him.

She looked up after a moment, kissing him lightly and suddenly the temperature increased significantly.

She was wrapped around Scott, lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered except the feeling of his arms around her and his mouth against hers.

“Holy shit!” came the sudden exclamation from behind them.

Scott and Tessa parted hastily. Kaitlyn was staring at them, her mouth hanging open.

Then she grinned, the shock seeming to have worn off. She quickly grabbed the scarf she’d come in for and turned to go.

“Carry on!” she said brightly, winking and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, the next one is in progress!


	8. Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Canada isn't really going to be surprised....or are they? Kaitlyn is in fine form - she's waited a long time for this. Tessa and Scott's team mates mean well, they also finally get to see who won the pool. The secret betting pool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and feedback! I love this supportive fandom!

Tessa giggled, glancing at a blushing Scott.

“We’ve been outed,” she said with a laugh.

“Yes, we have,” said Scott.

He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her their next step.

“They’re all going to react like Kait, they’ll be happy. There is no explanation that would possibly explain why we were making out. She wouldn’t fall for it anyway,” said Tessa with a smirk.

“So, we’re telling them?” asked Scott.

“Yeah, and I’m sure they’d happily miss us at dinner so we can go out alone,” said Tessa with a soft smile as she reached out to stroke his cheek.

Scott kissed her palm as she did so.

“Let the girly squealing commence,” he joked.

“Do you mind?” asked Tessa, slipping her arms around his waist.

“Not at all, I’d love to share our happiness with our friends,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I’m happy too, I love you,” said Tessa, hugging him.

He grinned. “I love you. You’re such a softie, T.”

“Only because I love you so much,” laughed Tessa.

“I feel very loved,” agreed Scott, taking her hand.

“Alright, Kaitlyn’s probably waiting to squeal with you, so let’s go,” he said.

Tessa squeezed his hand, smiling as they left the room, hand in hand.

 

Back rink side, Kaitlyn quickly accosted Tessa and wanting no part of this girl talk, Scott stepped onto the ice.

“I am so happy right now, you have no idea,” whispered Kaitlyn excitedly.

“And don’t say that it wasn’t what it looked like,” she added warningly.

“Oh, it was exactly what it looked like,” laughed Tessa.

Kaitlyn screamed excitedly and hugged her tightly. A few of their cast mates turned curiously to see what was going on.

Kaitlyn merely lowered her voice. “So, tell me everything,” she said.

Scott was watching with interest across the ice, amused. Chiddy stopped beside him, inclining his head towards Kaitlyn and Tessa.

“What’s going on there?” he asked. “Did they find out there’s a huge sale on clothes or make-up or something?"

Scott blushed, looking at Chiddy.

“Well, Kaitlyn may have just walked in on me kissing Tess,” said Scott quietly.

Chiddy stared at him.

“Finally!!!” he said. “You finally did it…you finally saw it. Dude, you were slow on the uptake but you got there. I am so happy for you guys.”

Chiddy clapped him on the back, beaming and Scott grinned. He didn’t even mind the ribbing about how long it had taken. All that mattered was they were here.

 

“We’ve kind of been almost dating, not officially though, for a little while,” began Tessa, seeing Kaitlyn wanted to have this talk right then and there.

“Since when?” asked Kaitlyn, eyes wide.

“Well, since PyeongChang…” began Tessa.

“What?” exclaimed Kaitlyn.

Eyes once again turned to Tessa and Kaitlyn, even Scott had heard Kaitlyn from across the ice.

“Sorry. What?” said Kaitlyn again quietly.

“Uh…we kind of…kissed…in PyeongChang but nothing actually happened until we got back and talked,” said Tessa, blushing.

“Wow, wow. When?” asked Kaitlyn.

“Straight after we won,” mumbled Tessa.

“Thank goodness for that gold medal. Finally, you two have woken up,” said Kaitlyn, beaming.

Tessa laughed.

“So, are you guys official now?” asked Kaitlyn.

“We actually want to go on our first official date tonight,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Official in Japan, I like this. So that’s why you were both so ‘tired’ last night, eh? So, how’s the...you know?” asked Kaitlyn with a cheeky grin.

“Kait!” responded Tessa, having blushed.

Kaitlyn studied her embarrassment and then laughed.

“Oh, I see. Not gone there yet,” said Kaitlyn.

“We’ve taken things slow. He’s so important to me, we didn’t want to rush,” said Tessa quietly.

“Well, from what I walked in on, I think there will be no problems there,” teased Kaitlyn.

“Okay Kaitlyn, too much fun for you now,” laughed Tessa, having blushed again.

“Hang on, can I go hug that goofball boyfriend of yours for finally getting it right?” asked Kaitlyn.

“You can hug him…gently,” teased Tessa.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, hugged Tessa and then skated over to Scott.

He was surprised by her sudden appearance and even more surprised when she pulled him into a hug.

“Finally!” said Kaitlyn. “I have waited forever for this!”

“You’ve waited forever!” teased Scott. “What about T and I!”

“Opportunities Moir, plenty of them,” teased Kaitlyn. “Now, you take care of my best friend,” she added.

“Always,” said Scott, now more serious.

“I know you will,” smiled Kaitlyn, giving him another quick hug and heading back to Tessa.

Tessa had stayed at the boards, watching with a smile as Kaitlyn chatted to Scott. Kaitlyn passed and gave her a slight push in Scott’s direction. Tessa chuckled, skating over to Scott who gave her an amused look.

“If I don’t look after you, Kaitlyn’s going to defend you,” he said.

“You’d do the same, you’re my best friend,” smiled Tessa.

“I’d hurt myself if I ever hurt you,” agreed Scott.

“Can I hug you?” asked Tessa, a bit shy.

Scott pulled her into his embrace, dropping a kiss against her shoulder.

 

At the end of rehearsal, everyone grabbed their things to head back to the hotel and started filing out to leave the arena and meet the waiting bus outside.

Somehow Tessa was the last one, she slowly got ready to leave, barely paying attention to what she was doing. She had a lot on her mind – namely a date with Scott in just a few hours and she hoped for more that night. She felt her face grow hot as she thought about what it would be like to be with Scott.

Suddenly, she heard his voice behind her and quickly zipped up her bag, hoping her face didn’t betray her thoughts.

“Hey, I wondered where you got to,” said Scott.

“Oh, sorry,” said Tessa, picking up her bag.

“Are you okay?” asked Scott, seeing she looked a bit distracted.

“I’m fine,” smiled Tessa.

“Sure?” asked Scott, touching her cheek.

“Sure,” smiled Tessa, kissing him softly.

“Let’s go,” she said, leading the way out.

 

As expected, Team Canada was more than happy to let them go off on their own. Much to their surprise, there was a betting pool they weren’t aware of and their team mates proceeded to negotiate on the bus. The losers trying not to pay and the big winner appeared to be Chiddy who was collecting cash and IOU’s with a grin.

Tessa and Scott were rather embarrassed their team mates had been betting on them and tried to ignore them, cuddling together and pretending they didn’t hear anything.

Back at the hotel, their team mates grinned as they bid them goodbye, telling them the name of the restaurant they would be at for dinner in case they wanted to drop by.

 

“Scott, I’ll see you in a bit?” said Tessa, as they reached her room.

“Sure, uh, I’ll come get you in about an hour?” said Scott, now feeling a bit nervous.

“Uh, sure,” said Tessa.

She glanced down the hall and stepped into his embrace for a moment. Scott held her closer, kissing her cheek as they parted.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said.

He heard a giggle and groaned lightly.

“There’s the audience,” he joked.

Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn were standing there both holding bags of what appeared to be clothes.

“They’re helping me choose the perfect outfit,” winked Tessa.

“So an hour is far too short then,” joked Scott.

“I’ll be ready, I accept that challenge,” smiled Tessa.

“Okay, leaving you to it then. See you soon,” said Scott, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and going over to his room.

He smiled as he looked back to see all three women giggle and enter Tessa’s room. He only hoped that Tessa would still be recogniseable when they were done.

 

He got ready, utterly stumped as he wondered what shirt to wear, wanting to impress Tessa. He wore a t-shirt while he decided and looked at the clock as he heard a knock on the door. He still had time so he knew it couldn’t be Tessa. He was right. Opening the door, he found Kaitlyn.

“Not ready I see,” said Kaitlyn, inviting herself in.

“Kait, what are you doing?” asked Scott, following her. She looked at the three shirts he had laid out on the bed.

“That one,” she said, pointing at the black button up long sleeve shirt.

“Thanks,” said Scott, baffled and half amused that their team mates were so invested that they were needing to pick out even his outfit.

His phone beeped with a message and he grabbed it, seeing it was from Tessa.

_I am so sorry, I tried to stop her. Please forgive me. Will a kiss help?_

He smiled. _For this? 3 kisses,_ he responded.

“Do you have any pants that are not jeans?” asked Kaitlyn.

“Yes,” replied Scott.

“Like what?” asked Kaitlyn.

“This is embarrassing,” muttered Scott as he showed her a few pairs of pants. Kaitlyn picked one and put it next to the shirt she’d already picked out.

“You’re set, wear those. Add a belt too,” she said. “Have fun!” she called over her shoulder as she left.

His phone beeped with another message.

_3 kisses it is! Love you._

He laughed.

_Looking forward to collecting. Love you too._

“Hey,” said Tessa, opening the door.

“Hi,” said Scott.

He tried not to stare, she looked perfect. Her long hair in loose curls, wearing a dark green dress which stopped just above the knee.

Tessa was similarly affected. Her eyes roamed over him for a moment, from his hair with its trademark wave to his black shirt and pants. Scott had felt a little too dressed up in what Kaitlyn had picked – he’d been planning on jeans rather than slacks.

“You look amazing,” said Tessa.

She tried to sound more like herself and not some breathless school girl talking to her crush, but her voice betrayed her.

“You…you’re perfect,” managed Scott, having blushed at her praise.

Tessa smiled, blushing.

“Ready to go?” asked Scott.

“Come in, I’ll just grab my jacket,” said Tessa.

Scott followed her in, closing the door.

“So, is this yours or is it borrowed?” asked Scott, indicating to her dress.

“Mine,” smiled Tessa.

“I haven’t seen it before. It’s beautiful…you’re beautiful,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

She leaned close to kiss him. It was hard not to lose all her self control as he pulled her closer, their tongues tangling in a delicious dance that made her seriously consider ripping his clothes off right then and there.

“You owe me 2 more,” murmured Scott breathlessly as they finally parted.

“There’s going to be a lot more than 2,” said Tessa, nibbling her way down to his throat.

Scott raised his eyebrows with a shy chuckle, knowing she was right.

“Better go before we get distracted….er, more distracted,” he said.

“Is that such a bad thing?” asked Tessa, looking into his eyes.

When she looked at him like that…well, it did things to him. Suddenly he’d kissed her, wildly, urgently and she didn’t stop him. She welcomed it and Scott suddenly came to his senses when he realised he’d backed her right to the bed.

Tessa had her hands in his hair, twisting it between her fingers as he breathlessly parted from her.

She whined. “Scott...” she said softly.

“I have a date to take you out on,” he said, putting a bit more space between them.

Tessa looked down at her dress, reason catching up with her too.

“I suppose we did get ready for a date, we should actually go,” she said.

“Oh man, Tess. How have we not been doing this for the last decade?” asked Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa laughed, wiping some lipstick off him.

“Because we’d never win anything and be entirely wrapped up in each other?” she supplied helpfully. 

“Oh, right. Yes, that would be a problem,” said Scott.

“Am I covered in lipstick?” he asked, as she continued to rub at his lips.

“Sorry, this stuff clearly is lying when it says it’s kiss proof,” said Tessa.

She grabbed his hand and took him into the bathroom, pulling out a make up remover wipe and wiping it over his lips.

“I am so sorry,” she said again, though she looked amused.

“Don’t be,” laughed Scott.

“Shit, I did a good job on your hair too, sorry,” she added as she proceeded to comb his hair out with her fingers.

Scott just laughed, letting her put his hair back in order after she’d left it in disarray.

Tessa blushed and kissed his cheek lightly.

She checked her make-up in the mirror, removing the lipstick and replacing it with a gloss.

“So, where are you taking me?” asked Tessa, as she fixed her hair.

“Somewhere,” said Scott mysteriously.

“We’re both tourists here, who’s your source for local information?” teased Tessa.

“Yes, well. I tried, let’s see how we go,” smiled Scott.

 

His somewhere ended up being a walk through lovely gardens with historic shrines and temples followed by a cruise along the river with dinner on board.

“This is beautiful, Scott, thank you,” said Tessa, wrapping both arms around his waist as they watched the lights twinkling along the water.

“I’m glad you’ve had a good time,” said Scott, his arm going around her.

“I’ve had the best time,” said Tessa, looking up at him.

Scott kissed her softly. “I’ve had the best time too,” he said.

Tessa beamed, snuggling close to him as the boat headed back to the dock. Disembarking, Scott took her hand.

“Anything else you want to do? Anything you want is yours,” he said with a smile.

Tessa couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm and need to ensure she was having a good time.

“Everything is perfect,” she said, pulling him over to a quiet bench by the river and sitting down.

Scott put his arm around her, kissing her temple.

“Thank you for planning an amazing date, it's the best ever,” smiled Tessa.

Scott grinned, happy.

“Best ever is an understatement,” he said. “Anything for you, no thanks needed.”

Tessa kissed him lightly which led to him pulling her closer, one hand on her cheek as they lost themselves in the sensation.

“Are we actually making out in public in Japan? What has gotten into us?” laughed Tessa as they finally parted.

Scott chuckled. “I think we both know the answer to that,” he said.

Tessa grinned, nuzzling against his neck.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott.

Tessa tried to put some distance between them so as not to be too tempted to just grab him and kiss him but it was Scott who had other ideas.

“Talking about making out, you’re a little far away for that right now, come closer,” murmured Scott, pulling her closer again.

Tessa smiled, kissing him, her hands moving to thread through his hair as once again, they pushed the boundaries of what was acceptable in public.

“We might need to put this on hold until we get back to the hotel,” murmured Tessa against his lips.

Scott stopped, reason suddenly catching up with him.

“Are…are you sure?” he asked, his throat suddenly dry.

“Very sure,” murmured Tessa, her hand trailing down his chest suggestively.

His breath hitched in his throat and she smirked, having got the reaction she’d wanted out of him.

“We better go back,” she said softly as she got up.

“Okay,” said Scott, rising from his seat also.

Though he pulled her close into one more lingering kiss before releasing her. Tessa was now weak in the knees and he smirked.

“Two can play that game,” he said quietly as Tessa looked at him, desire in her eyes.

“Well played,” she conceded with a smile. 

 

As they returned to the hotel, Scott was getting increasingly nervous. He realised it was stupid, he knew if Tessa was any other woman, he would have been extremely non-subtle about getting her into bed. But this was Tessa. It was special with her, it had more meaning than anything he’d ever done.

Tessa sat down on the edge of the bed, removing her shoes as they entered her room. They were both nervous now and she awkwardly looked at Scott who was still standing, not looking at her as he removed his jacket and placed it carefully on the back of the chair he then sat down in.

Tessa tried to ignore the sudden tension and went into the bathroom to remove her make-up and freshen up. She stayed in the dress, studying herself in the mirror. She was nervous but she was also excited. Taking a calming breath, she exited the bathroom, finding Scott where she’d left him, nervously studying his hands as he sat.

Tessa bit her lip, then went and rubbed his shoulders.

“Come sit with me,” she said quietly.

Scott looked up, his arm moving around her waist as he gave her a squeeze.

“I’ll just be a minute,” he said, inclining his head towards the bathroom.

“Sure,” said Tessa.

Scott went into the bathroom and she settled on the bed. She tried to stay calm, employing some breathing exercises learned over the years. Minutes passed though and Scott didn’t reappear. She grew worried and debated whether she should check on him.

Scott paced in the bathroom, willing himself to relax. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He had never been this nervous before. He tried to take a few relaxing breaths which did little to relieve his anxiety.

“Scott?” came Tessa’s voice as she knocked.

“Coming,” he managed, in a strangled voice.

Tessa tried the door, worried. It was unlocked and she sighed as she saw Scott leaning against the sink as he tried to relax.

“Scott?” she asked softly.

“Hey…sorry,” said Scott, unable to explain further in that moment.

Tessa went up to him, placing her arms around him.

“Breathe,” she said simply.

He closed his eyes, relaxing against her. Tessa said nothing, she merely held him as they synchronized their breathing.

“I’m so sorry, Tess. I got so nervous. I’m better now,” he said as they parted.

“It’s just me,” said Tessa helpfully.

“Just you – just the gorgeous woman who makes me love her more every day. Yeah, just you,” said Scott, kissing her forehead softly.

“You’re so adorable when you’re nervous,” smiled Tessa.

“Are you 100, 1000, a million percent sure about this, T? We can’t take it back, I don’t want you to regret anything,” said Scott.

“I have never been more sure that I want this,” said Tessa. “I couldn’t regret anything with you.”

“Would you regret it?” she asked, worried.

“No, never,” said Scott, touching her cheek gently.

Tessa nodded. “So, are you going to kiss me?” she asked.

“That would help,” agreed Scott, laughing.

He captured her lips with his and Tessa wrapped her arms around him. Soon her legs were wrapped around him too as he picked her up without breaking the kiss and took her back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peak:  
> Tessa yawned as she laced up her skates, hoping she could make it through a full day of rehearsals without falling asleep.  
> Scott laced up his skates beside her. He was similarly tired, though he grinned as he turned to look at Tessa. She beamed back, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. They were both tired for good reason after all.


	9. Sleepless in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a preview of this chapter:
> 
> It was Tessa who woke up at 1am, distracted as she looked at Scott sleeping beside her. The promise from earlier had yet to be fulfilled, both so tired they'd fallen asleep. It was at the forefront of her mind in the darkness of the room, feeling his body against hers. Unable to resist, she let her hands wander. Her fingertips ghosted across his cheek and jaw before travelling down his body, exploring. Scott woke, realising what she was doing and pulled her into a scorching kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, impatient. Scott chuckled and let her remove the shirt, helping her as he raised his arms. Tessa pulled it off, throwing it down on the bed and tried to pull off her pajama top also but Scott stopped her.

Gently placing her on the bed, he settled next to her, still not breaking the kiss.

Tessa pulled away briefly to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and he allowed her to take it off, helping her as she pushed it back over his shoulders. He took it off, not caring where it fell.

Tessa then busied herself covering the skin she’d exposed with kisses. Scott let her take that control. She knew he’d have trouble and she was helping the situation by taking the lead.

“You can touch me,” she said quietly, taking his hand and placing it against her breast.

He put his head down against her chest, managing a chuckle.

“I’m sorry to be so nervous,” he murmured, looking up at her.

“You’re adorable,” smiled Tessa, stroking his hair.

“I’m ruining this for you though, being too nervous,” said Scott softly.

“No, you’re not,” said Tessa immediately.

She moved her hand to his cheek, lightly tracing the outline of his jaw, tracing his lips and letting her hand trail down to his neck and chest. He swallowed, his body reacting to her touch.

He kissed her, their tongues tangling, both taking the time to explore the other’s body. Tessa sighed against his lips as he let his hands start exploring, cupping her breast and squeezing gently. He soon had her out of her dress and he looked at her adoringly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, his eyes taking in every inch of smooth skin.

Tessa smiled, a little shy now but she reached down to remove his pants, watching Scott’s face as he realized what she was doing. The offending item of clothing removed, she took him in.

Running her hands along his abs, she watched his reaction as her fingertips brushed against his skin.

“You’re gorgeous,” she said quietly, nuzzling his neck.

Scott merely kissed her in response and he didn’t know where the courage came from but at some point he’d removed what remained of both their clothing. Somehow, he still needed to ask Tessa again for her permission before letting himself freely caress and kiss her and she nodded, amused and turned on at once.

That’s when he finally relaxed, he knew this is what Tessa wanted. As she reacted to his kisses and caresses, and freely touched him, exploring his body, he let his guard down to enjoy the experience. And once they’d experienced it, it was hard to stop.

 

In the morning, Tessa woke. She didn’t know when they’d actually fallen asleep, she just knew that it had been only a few short hours ago. At some point they’d showered together and fallen into bed again, extremely satisfied and exhausted.

It was with a feeling of dread that she realized she was in bed alone. She sat up, anxiously scanning the room. The bathroom door was open. She wasn’t wearing anything and Scott hadn’t been either. She saw that his clothes that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor the night before were gone. She checked her phone, seeing no messages. Her stomach was in knots but she tried to relax and think about getting ready for rehearsal that day. She was about to get up when the door opened and Scott entered carrying coffees and a few paper bags.

“Scott,” she breathed, a sigh of relief escaping her.

Scott took one look at her worried expression and quickly put down the items he held.

“Hey beautiful,” he said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

Tessa didn’t have time to laugh at that new nickname before he pulled her into a hug, kissing her bare shoulder softly.

“I thought I’d be back before you woke up, sorry,” he said quietly. “I got us some breakfast. The pastries may or may not be green tea flavoured, I’m not sure,” he added with a chuckle.

“Thank you,” smiled Tessa, her worries completely diminished now by his presence.

“No, I know that worried expression. What did you think?” said Scott, gently stroking her cheek.

“I didn’t know where you were. I worried you’d gone,” said Tessa quietly.

“Is that possible you think?” asked Scott, kissing her cheek and then that spot on her neck that he loved so much.

“Noooo,” managed Tessa, completely distracted by him again.

“I’ll leave you a note next time so you don’t worry,” said Scott, kissing her lips lightly.

Tessa grinned. “You’re the best, thank you for getting breakfast.”

“I love looking after you,” said Scott with a smile.

“Uh, I’ll just go put something on,” she said.

Scott grinned and she swatted his arm lightly.

“Look away,” she said.

“That’s like asking me not to look at the most gorgeous sight ever,” grumbled Scott.

Tessa was a vision, her hair tousled from sleep, her body not entirely hidden by the sheet and she didn’t pay too much heed when it slipped down as she moved.

Tessa blushed and fixed him with what she hoped was a stern look as she got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Scott had looked, she’d seen the appreciative look he’d given her and her cheeks were burning a little as she freshened up, putting on leggings and an Adidas t-shirt for rehearsal.

Exiting the bathroom, she saw Scott had set out the pastries on plates from the room’s kitchenette on the small table. He pulled out a chair for her and she smiled, sitting down. Dropping a kiss onto her hair, he sat down beside her.

“How are you this morning?” he asked her, a little nervous.

“I’m fantastic….and sleepy,” smiled Tessa.

“We’re both going to be sleepy today,” said Scott with a wry grin.

“No regrets?” he asked, his eyes on hers.

“None at all,” said Tessa, kissing him. “You?” she asked as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

“No regrets,” said Scott. “Last night was…special.”

“It was very special,” agreed Tessa, blushing.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned, kissing her tenderly and she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the moment.

“I’m going to need you to keep me in line,” joked Scott softly as they briefly parted.

“Mmm, why?” asked Tessa, gently nibbling on his lower lip.

“Because I won’t be able to stop,” said Scott.

“I won’t be able to either,” laughed Tessa.

“One of us is going to have to be the responsible one,” murmured Scott, kissing her again, both hands on her cheeks.

“Can we take turns being responsible?” breathed Tessa.

“Damn….so it has to be me right now?” asked Scott, kissing her once more longingly.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa, wondering how important rehearsal really was.

Scott groaned. “You are not making being responsible easy.”

“I’m not,” agreed Tessa.

She made an effort to behave, pulling back and fixing him with a grin.

Scott grinned back, kissing her cheek and handing her one of the coffees.

They started on breakfast, talking and laughing.

“Ah, good coffee,” said Tessa, taking a long sip. “You found the good stuff.”

“It’s pretty good,” agreed Scott.

They shared the pastries and as Tessa bit into one with a green filling, she laughed.

“This one really is green tea flavoured,” she said.

She held out the pastry to Scott, daring him to take a bite. Scott bit into it, chewing and swallowing thoughtfully. “Not bad actually.”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” said Tessa.

Tessa’s alarm went off and she quickly got up to silence it. She always set an alarm for rehearsal, she was not a morning person at all so was always prepared.

“Damn,” said Scott. “I need to go change,” he said.

Tessa sat back down beside him, affectionately ruffling his hair.

“We have 15 minutes,” she said.

He got up, leaning down to kiss her.

“I’ll change and be back in a few minutes,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

 

Tessa put away the remains of breakfast, now taking a moment to think back to last night’s activities. She blushed, it had certainly been worth the wait. Every kiss, every touch, every sigh and whispered ‘I love you’ played over in her mind. They’d explored each other over and over again, it was like the floodgates had opened. It had been everything she’d dreamed of and so much more. 

Scott re-entered the room using the key card she’d given him, ready for rehearsal.

Tessa stopped daydreaming, trying to look innocent. Though her cheeks flushed as Scott stepped over to her.

“What were you thinking?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

“Last night, how special it was,” said Tessa quietly, her cheeks burning.

Scott grinned, kissing her cheek. “It was very special,” he agreed.

Tessa was still blushing and he touched her burning cheek.

“That makes you even more beautiful,” he said.

“What, blushing?” asked Tessa with a chuckle.

“Uh huh,” said Scott, kissing her lightly.

 

“So sleepy,” murmured Tessa, hiding a yawn behind her hand as they sat down on the bus.

Scott nodded, leaning his head against hers for a moment.

“You can try to sleep for a few minutes,” he said.

“Hey lovebirds…how was the date?” asked Kaitlyn, boarding the bus and grinning as she settled into a seat across the aisle with Andrew.

“Kait!” exclaimed Tessa. “Later.”

“Now,” said Kaitlyn.

She got up and motioned to Scott to move over to sit with Andrew.

“You are so bossy when you want the goss, Kaitlyn,” he grumbled.

“Better believe it,” said Kaitlyn with a smile.

Scott moved, Andrew throwing him an amused look and Kaitlyn settled beside Tessa.

“Spill,” she began.

Tessa laughed.

“No stopping you I see,” she said.

“No, I’ve waited forever, I deserve all the details,” said Kaitlyn.

“We had a really great time,” said Tessa.

“Is that all?” asked Kaitlyn.

Tessa sighed, lowering her voice to a whisper and giving Kaitlyn a rundown of the evening up to the dinner and boat cruise.

“How much making out was there?” asked Kaitlyn, satisfied up to that point.

“Kait…a lot, okay,” muttered Tessa.

“Okay,” said Kaitlyn with a grin.

“I love you but I’m going to kill you,” laughed Tessa.

Kaitlyn laughed, getting up.

“Better disappear then before you do,” she said.

She pushed Scott back into the seat next to Tessa and he sighed dramatically.

“Girl talk is exhausting,” he said.

Tessa laughed, snuggling against his side. He wrapped his arm around her and soon they were getting off the bus at the arena.

 

Tessa yawned as she laced up her skates, hoping she could make it through a full day of rehearsals without falling asleep.

Scott laced up his skates beside her. He was similarly tired, though he grinned as he turned to look at Tessa. She beamed back, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I am so sleepy,” said Tessa.

“Early night tonight I think,” agreed Scott.

“Early or more of the same?” said Tessa with a smirk.

Scott stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

“I am so easily distracted right now, help me keep my mind innocent please,” he murmured.

“I’ll try,” smiled Tessa.

Scott pulled her closer, his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder.

“More of the same,” he murmured into her ear.

With that, he winked and got up, heading towards the ice, leaving Tessa to blush as she ensured her skates were secure and making her way onto the ice too.

 

Tessa went along with the group choreography, trying not to yawn.

Kaitlyn jabbed her in the ribs as the number ended and everyone started to disperse across the ice.

“You two awake today, or no?”

“Kaitlyn, ouch,” muttered Tessa.

Kaetlyn came over too, smirking. “Gosh, Tessa, someone could think you were awake…all night,” she teased. “Same with Moir over there.”

“I’m allowed a tired day once in awhile,” muttered Tessa.

She could see Scott was under no such grilling as he rested against the boards chatting to Chiddy and Eric.

“You’re not usually this tired,” said Kaitlyn, grinning wickedly.

Kaetlyn giggled. Tessa fixed them both with a stern look, her cheeks flushing.

Scott suddenly appeared, stopping by her side.

“Hey, want to grab some lunch?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Tessa, glad for the distraction.

Kaetlyn and Kaitlyn both giggled again and Tessa rolled her eyes.

 

“I love our team mates but today they’re actually annoying,” said Tessa as they sat down with sandwiches.

“Don’t tell me Weaver is still at it from this morning?” asked Scott.

“Yup, and Kaetlyn’s joined in,” said Tessa.

“Must be a girl thing. Eric and Chiddy asked nothing other than if we had a good time out,” said Scott.

“Oh, it’s a Weaver thing, she’s determined,” said Tessa, shaking her head with a laugh.

Scott took her hand, giving it a squeeze and she smiled, squeezing back gently.

 

Back from training, Tessa and Scott wanted nothing more than to sleep but their team mates wanted to go out for the evening and have some dinner. They found themselves tiredly joining them, perking up enough with some food to enjoy the time with their friends and each other as they strolled through the streets being tourists.

“Is it time to sleep yet?” mumbled Tessa into his shoulder as they returned to the hotel. She was tucked under his arm, her arm around his waist as they walked.

“Almost,” said Scott.

She fell asleep almost immediately when they got to her room and he smiled, putting the covers around her and tucking her in. Tessa had taken off her make-up, changed into pajamas and fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He changed also and got into bed beside her. Tessa snuggled closer, her arm moving across his chest.

“Love you,” she murmured.

Scott glanced down at her, having thought she was asleep.

He pulled her closer. “I love you,” he said quietly, kissing her forehead.

It was Tessa who woke up at 1am, distracted as she looked at Scott sleeping beside her. The promise from earlier had yet to be fulfilled, both so tired they'd fallen asleep. It was at the forefront of her mind in the darkness of the room, feeling his body against hers. Unable to resist, she let her hands wander. Her fingertips ghosted across his cheek and jaw before travelling down his body, exploring. Scott woke, realising what she was doing and pulled her into a scorching kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, impatient. Scott chuckled and let her remove the shirt, helping her as he raised his arms. Tessa pulled it off, throwing it down on the bed and tried to pull off her pajama top also but Scott stopped her.

"I want to do that part," he said with a wink.

"You want to undress me?" smiled Tessa.

"Oh yeah," he said with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I really did. I'm sorry to anyone who may be disappointed. I tried pretending they were just fictional characters so I could write it as I wanted to. I couldn't do it somehow, I bow down to all the great fic writers who can write all those steamy and amazing scenes. I love reading them, I can write them for fiction, yet somehow I can't bring myself to write it for these two. Not in detail anyway!


	10. On With The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars on Ice is here, it's the day of the first show. Tessa and Scott are professionals, they can do this without being distracted. Or can they?

Kaitlyn held back a laugh with difficulty as she spotted Tessa and Scott at a table having breakfast together in the morning. Tessa had just hidden a yawn behind her hand as she stirred her coffee. Scott was more of a morning person but even he looked tired.

She could guess why they were tired and struggled to contain her laughter as she took a plate and grabbed a few items from the hotel’s breakfast buffet.

“Hey sleepyheads,” she said, stopping by their table. They’d chosen a quiet corner rather than a larger table with their team mates.

“Morning Kaitlyn,” said Tessa, taking a gulp of her coffee.

“Morning,” said Scott brightly.

“Weren’t you exhausted yesterday? Still tired? Jet lag hitting hard, eh!” said Kaitlyn, looking at Tessa.

“I slept as soon as we got back but I woke up later on and couldn’t sleep,” said Tessa innocently.

“Show night tonight, you better rest before the show,” said Kaitlyn.

“I will,” said Tessa.

Kaitlyn walked away to a different table and Tessa quickly pulled out her compact, studying her face. Scott looked confused for a moment.

“Do I look that tired? Do I look terrible and you haven’t told me?” asked Tessa.

Scott laughed. “You look perfect.”

Tessa still worriedly glanced at her reflection.

“Does something about me say I couldn’t keep my hands off you and missed out on sleep again?” she asked, lowering her voice and laughing.

Scott practically choked on his coffee and Tessa clapped him on the back, laughing.

“Don’t do that while I’m drinking hot beverages,” he spluttered with a laugh.

“Sorry,” said Tessa with a chuckle. “Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Yes, fine,” said Scott with a smile.

“And yes, it’s printed on your forehead,” he said with a wink.

“Is not!” shot back Tessa with a laugh.

She threw her napkin at him and he laughed as he intercepted it from landing on his food and he placed it back next to her plate, winking at her before starting on his eggs.

Tessa studied him, he was utterly perfect. He was the same Scott he always had been but it was different, she was madly in love and couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Memories of the early hours of the morning returned to her mind and she flushed. They could never stop at once and she couldn’t wait to get home without rehearsals and shows to get to. She had a feeling they’d hardly bother getting dressed given the opportunity. They struggled to contain themselves knowing their friends and team mates were in surrounding rooms. They were under no illusions that the room was soundproof and didn’t want their team mates to hear them. So they tried, not always successfully, to keep things quiet.

“Tess,” said Scott warningly.

“What?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t blushing just from the thoughts that had entered her mind.

“You are so obvious,” he laughed.

Tessa blushed. He’d been watching her and knew what she was thinking. His mind had gone down a similar path as he’d watched her absently dart her tongue out to lick a speck of foam from her cappuccino off her lip. How he wished he could have done that for her. If he wasn’t thinking about making love to her, he was thinking about kissing her. This new phase left them both distracted. It certainly was a good thing they weren’t currently competing or they would be in serious trouble. He imagined Marie-France and Patch wouldn’t particularly be thrilled to have to tell their students off for not sticking to their training and sleeping schedule because they were busy having sex instead.

Tessa raised her eyebrows. “Now, you’re obvious.”

“Sorry, I was thinking that we’d be in serious trouble if we were competing right now,” said Scott, smirking.

“We would be in trouble for sure,” said Tessa with a chuckle.

That night was the first show and it went well for the most part. They enjoyed putting on the show with their fellow skaters and the audience wowed them with their enthusiasm for their Moulin Rouge performance. Neither could believe it, looking at each other with wonder and pride as they took their bows.

It was busy backstage, there was always something happening so Tessa was surprised when Scott grabbed her hand and making sure no one was looking, pulled her into a tiny room filled with cleaning supplies.

“Scott, what?” she began before his lips crashed down onto hers.

She forgot she had wanted to ask anything as she melted against his body, her hands once again moving to tangle through his hair. She twisted a lock of hair around her finger as their reckless kiss continued. They were far from safe from discovery, but somehow that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was him. Him and her, together. No matter where they were.

His eyes were dark as they finally parted, both breathless. Their desire was evident and it was Tessa who put a little bit of distance between them.

“I love you,” she murmured. “But we need to get ready.” She could hear the reluctance in her voice and Scott placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I know,” he said.

He smiled at her and she grinned back, stroking his cheek.

Scott put a finger to his lips and listened for a moment before cracking the door open slightly, seeing if it was clear and pulling her with him, closing the door and innocently going over to the women’s dressing rooms, leaving her just outside the door.

“See you soon,” he said, kissing her cheek lightly.

“See you,” said Tessa, turning to go inside with a smile.

Tessa got ready for the next part of the program, trying not to think about how much she wanted to drag Scott right back to that closet and have her way with him.

The rest of the show went as planned and the bus was rowdy as they returned to the hotel, everyone pumped from an incredible show. Scott was animatedly chatting to Javier and Chiddy while Tessa sat with Kaitlyn and chatted.

Back at the hotel, Scott went to his room to change, Tessa joining him. Earlier it had been Tessa who had been surprised when Scott had pulled her into the closet and now it was Scott’s turn to be surprised as Tessa pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately the moment the door had closed behind them, already pulling at his clothes. She’d waited rather patiently throughout the show but now she could wait no longer.

“T,” he managed to croak out as she pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, giving him a look filled with desire.

“Mmm,” came the reply as she gently sucked the skin on his neck.

“I love you,” he said. Tessa smiled, not even having a chance to reply before he picked her up, her legs going around his waist and taking her over to the bed.

“Love you,” mumbled Tessa against his lips as he put her down gently.

He smiled against her lips and she broke away to kiss her way down his chest, removing his pants and laughing as Scott made quick work of removing her clothing.

It was hours before they finally settled down to sleep, Tessa snuggled against his chest and he held her close against him, placing light kisses against her forehead.

They were so tired that they didn’t wake until Tessa’s alarm went off the next morning. Tessa stretched, groaning. She hated mornings but she instantly cheered up when she properly opened her eyes, seeing Scott beside her.

“Good morning. Want coffee or should we go down to breakfast and you can have coffee there?” asked Scott.

Tessa didn’t immediately reply, snuggling against his chest again and closing her eyes.

“Doesn’t look like I’m facing bodily harm if you don’t get your coffee,” he teased, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Tessa chuckled, opening her eyes again. “Good morning. No, you’re safe,” she said.

“Phew,” he said, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow.

“Let’s go get breakfast and I’ll have coffee there,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

“I have no clothes here,” said Tessa, sitting up in bed and coming to the realization that as they’d stayed in Scott’s room the only clothes she had were the clothes from last night.

“Want me to go get you some from your room?” asked Scott.

“No, I’ll put these on and go change,” said Tessa, reaching for her leggings and jumper.

Scott stood up, apparently with no idea how delectable he looked to Tessa who stared, licking her lips subconsciously.

Scott caught her looking and raised an eyebrow.

“Put on some clothes before I get distracted and we’re late again,” she said, blushing furiously.

Scott laughed, leaning in to kiss her hair and getting dressed.

Tessa put on her clothes from the night before and stepped over to Scott.

“I’ll go get changed,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott.

She kissed him lightly and then exited his room, going across the hall to her own. She freshened up, changing and was soon back in his room, ready for breakfast.

“Let’s go eat and get some coffee into you,” said Scott, taking her hand as they left the room.

“I need it but I did sleep better last night,” said Tessa.

“We caught up on a bit of sleep last night,” agreed Scott.

After breakfast they headed out for a walk, enjoying the sunshine and greenery of the surrounding area.

“It’s beautiful,” sighed Tessa, taking a photo of the path lined with cherry blossoms.

“It is,” agreed Scott.

“Go pose,” said Tessa, pointing as she held up the camera again.

“I hate photos,” he grumbled.

“Come on, please. I want one of you with the cherry blossoms in the background. Quick before someone walks into the shot,” said Tessa, fixing him with a pleading look.

“All right,” said Scott, doing as she said.

“Thanks handsome,” said Tessa with a wink.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he teased.

Tessa giggled, taking a few photos and then Scott made her pose while he took a few photos of her. Tessa then wrapped an arm around him and they took a selfie.

“Okay, do you have all the photos you want?” asked Scott.

“Yes, thank you,” smiled Tessa, linking her arm through his for a moment. She then let go, the two of them being careful in public. They’d already failed dismally on the night of their date so they hadn’t tempted fate by not being careful every other time they’d been out and about.

"We've been to Japan so many times but this is by far the best trip," said Tessa.

"It definitely is the best trip," said Scott with a smile.

"And we'll be back pretty soon," added Tessa, referring to their stint with Fantasy on Ice that would be coming up.

"That'll be a great trip too and so much time in Japan. We'll have to do more touristy stuff and see more of the country," said Scott.

"Yeah, it would be really good. Maybe we can go sightseeing on our days off," said Tessa.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Scott.

"I can't wait," smiled Tessa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of the next chapter, this time they're at Stars on Ice Canada:  
> “You were practically undressing her out there!” said Jeff, his eyebrows so high they almost reached his hairline.  
> “I was not undressing her, I wouldn’t do that,” said Scott.  
> “Remember the choreography tomorrow please,” said Jeff, trying to look stern but failing dismally as he was almost shaking with laughter.


	11. Oh, the shape of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've left Japan and are back in Canada, in rehearsals for Stars on Ice. Shape of You shenanigans make Scott and Tessa struggle to contain themselves.

Scott had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing as he stood with Tessa, Kaitlyn, Andrew, Eric and Meagan. All were standing on the ice listening to Jeff describe the choreography he had in mind for their group number. Jeff asked Kaitlyn to help him demonstrate a few of the moves and she enthusiastically helped him, grinning.

“This is so fun, we’re going to have a blast!” said Kaitlyn.

Meagan and Eric were trying a few of the moves, both concentrating on the steps and Scott glanced at Tessa, still trying not to laugh. Tessa frowned and elbowed him.

“Oww,” he muttered.

“I didn’t actually hurt you?” asked Tessa, now looking horrified. She’d only lightly elbowed him as a warning and hadn’t thought he’d react at all.

“No, I was teasing,” said Scott, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

“Be serious,” said Tessa, moving in front of him so they could practice.

“I am serious. I’m seriously impressed that Buttle’s giving me permission to feel you up on the ice,” murmured Scott into her ear.

Tessa fixed him with a warning look, though her lip twitched as she tried to hide her smile.

“Show me,” said Jeff, coming to a stop in front of them.

Scott quickly did the movement Jeff had just demonstrated, spinning Tessa and running his hands up her body. He’d been amused during the discussion around choreography, but he’d still been paying attention. Jeff nodded.

“That’s good. Let’s practice the first part altogether,” said Jeff.

Soon they were running through the entire number as envisioned by Jeff and the couples were adding their own thoughts and ideas into the mix as ‘Shape of You’ blared through the speakers.

“Hand on her waist, Scott,” said Jeff as he skated around the group, giving pointers.

Scott was lazily resting his hand on the back of Tessa’s leg, tapping one foot in time with the music.

Tessa hadn’t even thought to tell him that wasn’t the choreography, distracted as Scott sang the words next to her.

“Oh, sorry,” said Scott, not looking at all sorry as he put his hand on Tessa’s waist, squeezing lightly.

Jeff smirked. He knew very well what was going on. His choreography had already taken a different turn when performed by Scott and Tessa. That was partly just them, they had a way of becoming their characters and had an unparalleled connection when they skated. The other part though was Scott in particular, taking the choreography as free rein to touch Tessa as much as he could while still maintaining propriety. Well, some. And this was only their first practice. Jeff shuddered to think what would happen once the piece had been practiced many more times.

They worked on the individual parts, just the men meeting at the bar and having drinks and then the ladies coming in and essentially distracting them. The group laughed as they switched partners, a friendly camaraderie between them.

Jeff skated around, circling and taking note of how the piece was coming together, as rehearsal continued. He did a double take as he glanced at Scott and Tessa. Sweet and innocent Tessa had just suggestively dragged her palm down Scott’s chest, right down to his belt. So it wasn’t just Scott taking advantage of the song. That move was not in the choreography and Jeff shook his head, vowing to just not look at what they were doing because he’d either be frustrated at their disregard for the choreography while being damn happy for them at the same time or just want to unsee the blatantly sexual connotations to the moves they were adding in.

 

“Stop,” said Scott with a laugh as he caught Tessa’s wandering hand. He looked to see where Jeff was and then pulled her close for a moment.

“You’re driving me crazy,” he whispered into her ear.

“You are too,” said Tessa quietly, spinning in his arms and arching her back into him while he completed the choreography.

“T, I will have problems if you keep doing that…obvious problems,” he murmured.

Tessa turned to face him with a pout and he sighed.

“T, that’s not fair, you know what that does to me. It can be a fake pout and I’ll still want to give you everything you want,” said Scott.

“Sorry,” said Tessa with a smile.

She knew that was his weakness and she sometimes used it to her advantage. Sometimes. She didn't want to overuse it. Even well before they were together, if Tessa pouted, Scott would do everything to make her smile.

 

“That’s it,” growled Scott as they entered Tessa’s hotel room after the rehearsal.

Tessa let out a squeal of surprise as he picked her up and hurried over to the bed, gently putting her down, his hands busy removing her clothes, kissing her with an urgency that made her smile.

“We’re…supposed…to be…at dinner…soon,” managed Tessa in between kisses. Though she had no desire to actually go to dinner. Her teasing of him during rehearsal had her in a highly aroused state already and knowing she’d done the same to Scott with her antics left her already breathless, her body humming with anticipation. She had started off with gentle teasing but the more he reacted, the more she pushed the boundaries, leaving them in their current state.

“This is entirely your fault,” said Scott, having removed her clothes and starting to kiss his way down her body, his hands touching her in ways that made her unable to speak.

“It is my fault,” she managed to gasp out and Scott looked at her with a smirk.

“But it’s your fault too,” she added, moving out from under him in one swift movement and settling on top of him with a smirk of her own.

Scott groaned at the delicious contact between their bodies that she created as she did so.

He settled his hands on her waist, moving them downwards with purpose, his fingertips pressing into her skin.

“Guilty as charged,” said Scott, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

Tessa laughed, leaning down to kiss him.

 

Scott slowly woke to the buzzing of his phone. He couldn’t see it, thinking it might be in the pocket of his tracksuit pants that were laying discarded on the floor. He ignored it, instead placing a kiss on Tessa’s hair as she dozed on his chest.

Tessa’s phone then started buzzing and she stirred just as he made a grab for it.

He saw a missed call and then a message popped up.

_Tess, where are you? Everyone’s looking for you. Scott too. -  Kaitlyn_

_You and Scott both missing at the same time. Tess, obvious, really obvious. - Jeff_

He snorted in amusement, glancing at the time. They could still make it if they really hurried.

“What is it?” asked Tessa sleepily.

“Oh, sorry, here,” said Scott, handing her the phone.

“I tried to answer and then the messages popped up,” he explained.

“It’s okay, Scott, I don’t mind,” said Tessa with a smile.

She blushed and sat up as she looked at the messages.

“We’re late! And everyone is going to tease us forever,” she said.

“Maybe,” said Scott, leaning down and fishing for his phone in the pocket of his pants.

He saw missed calls there too from Chiddy and Jeff, seeing similar messages to what had been sent to Tessa’s phone and then one from Chiddy that he knew had only gone to him.

_Is there a decade worth of sexual tension you two are trying to relieve? Fucking finally and also we’re never going to let you live this down…ever…haha. – Chiddy_

“Same messages?” asked Tessa, glancing at his phone.

Scott had blushed reading Chiddy’s message and tried to hide it, but it was too late; Tessa had caught sight of it and grabbed the phone, quickly turning red.

“He’s so cheeky, I’m going to kill him,” she laughed.

“He has a point on the decade part,” said Scott with a smirk.

“You had opportunities, buddy,” shot back Tessa playfully.

“And I was incredibly stupid not to take them,” he said with a smile, kissing her shoulder lightly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“Up, shower, now,” said Tessa.

“Together?” he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yes, together. Hands to ourselves though, we need to hurry,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott laughed, joining her and they managed to shower and dress in record time. Tessa had to skip make-up though, throwing her hair into a simple ponytail. They met everyone at the nearby restaurant.

“Here they are,” said Jeff, seeing them.

“Sorry everyone, I had a headache and lay down for awhile, I didn’t realise I’d fall asleep. Scott kept me company. Sorry we’re late,” said Tessa, glaring at their team mates, daring them to say something.

Kaitlyn snorted with laughter, quickly turning it into a cough when Tessa shot her a look and Scott merely stayed silent, impressed by Tessa’s quick cover story. He knew no one was buying it, but still, it was a valiant attempt.

“That’s okay, sit down and we’ll get them to come around and take your orders,” said Meagan, ever diplomatic. “I hope your headache is better,” she added.

“Yes, thanks Meagan,” said Tessa, sitting down.

Scott settled into the seat next to her and she perused the menu innocently. They were both starving after rehearsing all afternoon and then their pre-dinner ‘activities’.

Their team mates let them be, none willing to risk bodily harm courtesy of Tessa. Soon they all relaxed, the food was delicious and drinks were flowing.

“Want another beer?” asked Chiddy, passing a bottle towards Scott.

“I’m okay, thanks though,” said Scott.

Chiddy shrugged and took the bottle back.

“You okay?” asked Tessa, as Scott poured himself some water.

“Yeah, of course,” said Scott, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“You don’t want any more beer?” asked Tessa, confused. “Do you want something else?” she asked.

“I’ve had two beers, T. I’m fine,” said Scott. “I am fine with water."

“Is this because we have shows starting in a few days?” asked Tessa.

“It’s because I want to be the best man for you, T. Two beers is more than enough,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed and without thinking where they were or the ribbing from their friends, she leaned in and kissed him.

“You already are the best man for me,” she murmured as they parted, caressing his cheek.

Scott smiled at her, blushing a little, holding her gaze. Their moment was interrupted by their friends who had of course noticed.

“Oh, my heart!” sighed Kaetlyn from across the table, a smile on her face.

Tessa and Scott laughed and noted everyone was grinning at them. As much as they teased them, their friends and team mates just loved seeing them finally getting things right.

 

A few days later - Stars on Ice

Their first Stars on Ice performance kept everyone busy with rehearsals and a flurry of activity greeted them when the group went to the venue before the start of the performance.

Somehow their Shape of You performance that evening turned into something else entirely with their relatively newfound intimacy at the forefront. They tried desperately not to get carried away but somehow his hands skimmed her body beyond what the choreography called for and she flushed and beamed, her hands snaking their way down his chest as they danced.

“Guys…this is a family show,” began Jeff as they skated off with their friends at the end and found him backstage.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

“You were practically undressing her out there!” said Jeff, his eyebrows so high they almost reached his hairline.

“I was not undressing her, I wouldn’t do that,” said Scott.

“Remember the choreography tomorrow please,” said Jeff, trying to look stern but failing dismally as he was almost shaking with laughter.

Scott looked appropriately abashed and Tessa was silently laughing next to him. Jeff glanced at her.

“And Tessa, don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing,” said Jeff pointedly.

“What did I do?” asked Tessa, almost afraid of the answer as she knew well what she’d done.

“Do I need to demonstrate?” asked Jeff, smirking.

“Uh, no,” said Tessa. “Sorry.”

Jeff chuckled, he couldn’t even act stern with them. They were both looking guilty, sneaking glances at each other. It was abundantly clear to everyone, yet they still thought they were being subtle.

“Okay, I’ve had my fun. On the upside, it was VERY entertaining,” said Jeff with a laugh.

Scott laughed while Tessa blushed beside him. She wondered just what the audience thought if Jeff had easily spotted all their embellishments. At least the audience might think it was part of the choreography but she was pretty sure that if anyone had taken that choreography and made it parental guidance recommended, it was her and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak preview of the next chapter:  
> Scott was furious. Well, not quite furious but fuming. And he was fuming silently. While Tessa worried that it was her faux proposal that had him fuming. She had done it on a whim, he’d been uncomfortable so she’d tried to lighten the tense moment…by fake proposing.


	12. Hamilton and the Faux Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is absolutely everything about the faux proposal fake? What's wrong with Scott and why does Kate know something that Tessa doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting all of your comments, thank you and keep them coming! It makes my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter and where we are heading.

There it was, the awkward moment that someone yelled out “Get married!” and Scott had been so surprised, he’d somehow repeated it. Then he’d skated around in small circles, carefully avoiding eye contact with Tessa while he thought of something to say.

She’d felt bad, she’d wanted to help ease the tension of the moment and she found herself half going down onto one knee, making Scott and the audience laugh. He’d recovered then, saying the scenario had happened in his dreams before while Tessa laughed, glad to have lightened the mood.

Several people weren’t laughing though. Tessa had caught sight of both of their mothers in the audience. Alma had her hand over her mouth in shock and Kate was wide eyed, both hands around her mouth, having gasped as the scene played out in front of them on the ice. Tessa knew both Kate and Alma would have a lot to say at the end of the show and quietly dreaded it.

Elvis joined them as their time on the ice ended and they skated off. Their team mates had laughed and joked about the faux proposal, many wanting to high five Tessa. But Scott had been quiet since, too quiet. She was too embarrassed by her own behaviour to try to talk about it and it certainly didn’t help when Kate came into the dressing room with a loud, “what were you thinking?”

“Mom…please. Not now. Scott and I haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet. Please,” implored Tessa quietly.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her youngest child, the child she’d just seen publicly propose to her skating partner. To Scott. But it wasn’t real and although Kate had waited forever for such an occurrence, she hadn’t envisaged it would be fake, that Tessa would be the one doing it or that she would ever see it. She always imagined them quietly getting engaged and then telling the family. Then there was the thing that Tessa didn’t know, the thing that Kate knew and was waiting for. The thing that had made her so sure it would be real, even though the roles were reversed.

Scott had been accosted by Alma who was providing her opinion on ways that the awkward situation could have been better handled; and handled in a way that didn’t completely shock her, Kate and their families. Scott could only patiently listen, making noises of agreement every so often to indicate he was paying attention. He’d essentially frozen out there, causing Tessa to take the lead and she’d found a way that had made everyone laugh and moved them on from that situation relatively quickly. Except that their mothers were none too impressed by it.

Tessa knew her method of handling it had caused most of the shock but she had been watching Scott’s discomfort and she wanted to do something, anything, to ease his stress. Somehow that had culminated in fake proposing, but it had worked. He’d laughed, so had the audience, and the awkward moment had dissipated.

“I cannot believe you thought this was a good idea, how do you think Alma and I felt watching it?” asked Kate for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Mom, I’m sorry you were shocked. It was just a joke, just something to resolve the situation the fan put us in,” said Tessa.

“It was not funny,” said Kate, shaking her head.

“It got us out of the tense spot, so it worked at least,” said Tessa.

Kate glanced over at Alma and Scott over in the corner, Alma was still speaking, gesticulating wildly while Scott listened, looking like a little boy being scolded.

Kate sighed. “Alma is already telling Scott what she thinks, so he gets to avoid my wrath for the day. You don’t though.”

“I understand and I’m sorry,” said Tessa. She loved her mother so much but right now she wanted to forget that the fake proposal had even happened. And she needed Scott. She needed Scott to hug her and tell her it was all okay.

Tessa was too distracted to notice that Kate had exchanged a brief look with Scott before she’d hugged him goodbye and headed off. Alma too, hugged Tessa and she chose to keep her mouth shut, knowing that Kate had probably already scolded her enough for the both of them.

Finally with some time alone, neither spoke, both focused on getting ready to leave and ignoring the tension; or trying to.

 

Scott was furious. Well, not quite furious but fuming. And he was fuming silently. While Tessa worried that it was her faux proposal that had him fuming. She had done it on a whim, he’d been uncomfortable so she’d tried to lighten the tense moment.

The short bus ride back to the hotel was rowdy, their castmates all laughing and talking at once. Scott sat silently, staring out the window. Tessa worried he was angry at her. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment and he turned, placing a light kiss on her hair and putting his arm around her. He could see the fear in her eyes that something was wrong and knew he needed to explain himself.

Instead of going into the room that had been booked for him, he followed Tessa into her room when they arrived at the hotel. Tessa immediately stepped into his embrace, her arms around him.

Scott held her close before releasing her and he could see the fear that remained in her eyes.

“Come here,” he said, taking her hand and going over to the bed. He sat down and she sat too, looking nervous.

“T, stop. Stop worrying, I can literally see you worrying right now,” said Scott.

“Tell me you’re not mad at me,” said Tessa, worriedly.

“I am not mad at you,” said Scott immediately.

“That was too quick. Are you sure?” asked Tessa.

“I am not mad at you, T. Not at all,” said Scott.

“I was mad at the situation, the situation the fan put us in but also at myself for acknowledging it. I could have just pretended I didn’t hear, we could have just gone onto something else,” said Scott.

“I tried to lighten the mood. You seemed…uncomfortable, so I don’t know, I tried to make you laugh,” said Tessa.

“And you did,” smiled Scott, tenderly stroking her hair.

Tessa still looked at him worriedly and he sighed.

“Tess, it’s fine, really,” said Scott.

“I don’t want you to be worried though. Uh, that’s not exactly a comfortable topic for most men,” said Tessa, looking down at her hands, trying to act nonchalant.

To her surprise, Scott laughed.

“If you only knew,” he said, chuckling.

Tessa looked up at him, confused and he sighed.

“The situation made me uncomfortable, yes, but not for the reason you think. I was mad, I was mad for being put in that position but then I had the great pleasure of being fake proposed to by you,” he began.

Tessa still looked unsure and he kissed her forehead.

“The topic you think made me uncomfortable…it didn’t. I was more uncomfortable because...because I’ve already started planning something for you, Tess,” said Scott quietly.

“Started planning what?” asked Tessa, not understanding.

Scott gave her a pointed look and it suddenly dawned on her. It all made sense now - his discomfort, his silence as he processed the situation.

“Oh,” was the only response she could come up with, surprised.

Scott swallowed hard, he knew Tessa might think it was too soon and in any other relationship it would be, but this was 21 years in the making and so he’d made a decision and planned to propose to Tessa. He even had her ring. Well, he was getting it made, it needed to be unique and special like her. Kate even knew about it. Because he’d asked her permission first, ever the traditionalist. He’d also contacted Tessa’s father and asked him and had resounding yes’s from both of them. So the ‘get married’ fiasco from that evening had thrown him. He had wanted to surprise her. But now, in having to explain his behaviour, he had decided to just tell her.

“That’s…that’s amazing,” stammered Tessa, starting to get her voice back.

Scott was silent, wondering if he’d even made the right choice in telling her or even planning something like this so soon. Her reaction, or lack thereof, made him feel that they weren’t on the same page.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit surprised. A bit speechless,” murmured Tessa, still trying to get her feelings across.

“It doesn’t need to be soon,” mumbled Scott, backtracking.

Tessa moved to hug him.

“But I want it to be,” she said.

He stared at her for a moment and she grinned.

“Oh,” he managed, realizing that she wanted this too.  He relaxed, grinning.

“When is it?” asked Tessa curiously.

“Patience is a virtue,” he said with a wink.

“And it’s a virtue I don’t have right now,” said Tessa.

Scott smirked, plainly telling her she’d have to wait.

“Tell me, please!” she said, adding a pout for good measure.

“That’s not going to work this time,” laughed Scott.

Tessa gave up, hugging him tightly.

“I love you so much,” she said as she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

“I love you. I’m sorry, I just….it hit too close. I wanted you to be surprised and suddenly there we were dealing with that. And don’t worry, it’s nowhere public like that,” said Scott.

“It’s okay. I worried that it made you uncomfortable and I worried that I’d made it worse…and I worried you were so quiet because even the idea of it made you uncomfortable,” admitted Tessa.

“I’m sorry I was so quiet. I was just thinking, processing. I just want that day…when it comes, to be perfect for you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“It will be perfect because it’s you,” said Tessa with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short excerpt from the next chapter:
> 
> “We need to just come out with it, T. We can’t move forward unless we stop hiding,” said Scott.


	13. Time to Blow Out the Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tessa's birthday - time to celebrate, eat cake and unwrap presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! Love receiving them and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” said Scott with a smile as he nuzzled her neck.

“We never do anything for birthdays,” said Tessa.

Though somehow this year she wanted to do everything she possibly could for Scott’s birthday and was already thinking up ideas.

“No way we’re not celebrating your birthday,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Okay, let’s celebrate,” said Tessa slyly, climbing onto his lap and smirking.

“T…I was being serious. That’s all you want, really?” asked Scott.

“I don’t want anything, just spending time with you,” said Tessa.

Tessa leaned down and kissed him, her hands threading through his hair and he lost himself in the sensation.

“We will celebrate your birthday tomorrow whether you want to or not,” he eventually murmured against her lips.

“Okay,” she said.

Scott smiled at her, lifting her up off the couch and carrying her to the bed.

 

Tessa woke up and stretched on her birthday. The bed felt colder and emptier than it should and she opened her eyes. Scott wasn’t there and she picked up the note on his pillow, sitting up to read.

_Good morning, birthday girl. Get dressed and come meet me for breakfast._

_Love Scott_

Underneath was an address and time. Tessa hurriedly got out of bed. She was still naked from the night before so put on her robe and rushed into the bathroom to shower, stopping short as she saw a present sitting on the bench beside the sink.

She reached for the present, the card clear, ‘Open Me’.

She opened the box, finding a card inside telling her to wear it if she wanted to and she curiously opened the tissue paper surrounding the gift. Scott buying her clothes? She couldn’t imagine. And then her eyes landed on the royal blue jacket and she blushed. She had looked at but not bought that jacket just a week ago. They’d been out and about and she’d admired it in a display briefly before moving on. And here it was. He had the right size too and she took it out of the tissue paper in full, admiring it and couldn’t wait to wear it to breakfast. The idea of Scott even noticing that she’d looked at the jacket filled her chest with warmth.

“Scott, why aren’t you here?” she murmured with a sigh. She desperately wanted to hug and kiss him for being so thoughtful and was disappointed he wasn’t there with her.

 

She threw caution out the window when she saw Scott, throwing her arms around him so hard he had to step back to steady them.

“I love you!” she murmured into his neck. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” he said, holding her close.

He then released her, mindful they were in public.

“You look beautiful,” he said, his eyes taking her in. She wore the jacket with a white shirt underneath and jeans.

“Thank you, handsome,” smiled Tessa.

“Where were you? I wanted to wake up with you today,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you I swear,” said Scott, gently squeezing her hand.

“I was plotting birthday surprises,” said Scott with a grin.

“I just need you,” said Tessa with a pout.

“You have me. Please smile, I never wanted to make you sad today,” said Scott.

“You haven’t made me sad. I’m so happy, thank you for everything,” said Tessa, lightly kissing his cheek.

“You and that pout, I swear T. Use that weapon carefully,” said Scott, lightly touching her bottom lip.

“Sorry,” laughed Tessa.

She hugged him, leaning her head against him.

“I wish I could thank you more right now but we’re in public. When we get back to the hotel, I can thank you properly,” she said quietly.

“I know, it’s okay,” said Scott.

“So, hungry? They make great Belgian waffles here. Want to practice for Belgium?” he teased.

“Starving!” smiled Tessa.

They had a booth in the corner away from prying eyes and relaxed over their breakfast.

Tessa couldn’t resist ordering the Belgian waffles, taking a bite and moaning.

“This is so good,” she said with a satisfied smile.

“Kind of jealous of that waffle right now,” teased Scott, eyeing Tessa.

“I still love you more,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Well, that’s good,” said Scott with a grin as he dug into his pancakes.

“Want some?” he asked her, offering her a bite.

Tessa took the mouthful of pancake, chewing thoughtfully.

“So good!” she said. “Want some of this?” she asked.

“It’s yours, enjoy it,” said Scott.

Tessa didn’t listen, cutting him a bite of waffle and making sure it had the chocolate topping and berries on it so he could get the full flavour.

“Open,” she said, and Scott laughed, obediently opening his mouth and letting Tessa feed him the waffle.

“Good?” she asked.

“Very good,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Thank you for finding this amazing breakfast spot too,” she said.

“It’s nothing,” said Scott, dismissively.

“It’s not nothing, I really appreciate it. This birthday is already very special,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad, I want it to be special for you,” said Scott.

After breakfast, they left the café and Scott started walking back towards the hotel, Tessa following.

“Off to get a cake for the birthday girl,” said Scott.

“Cake?” asked Tessa, eyes lighting up even though she’d just had waffles.

“Of course, it’s a necessary part of your birthday,” said Scott, briefly placing an arm around her and she snuggled against his side happily before letting go.

“Now, I’ve got a full itinerary planned for before rehearsal and the show. After the meet and greet we’re having dinner with everyone,” began Scott, looking at his list. He’d carefully planned out her birthday and was planning to take her out for a picnic for lunch once they had the cake.

Tessa grabbed the list out of his hand.

“Hey!” he said, trying to take it back.

“I don’t see time for sex on this list,” said Tessa pointedly.

Scott turned red.

“Oh uh, we can…yeah, that can go on the list,” he said.

“Thank you,” winked Tessa. “I can’t wait to go unwrap you. Best present!”

Scott blushed. “T, don’t make me drag you back to the hotel right now.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” grinned Tessa.

“That’s it, picking up your cake later then. Let’s go,” he said, already turned on at how eager she was.

Tessa smiled, her birthday was about to get even better.

 

Reaching her room, she ushered him in ahead of her and then got the ‘do not disturb’ sign from the back of the door, placing it outside and shutting the door.

“I believe there’s another present to unwrap,” she said seductively.

Scott’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was so unbelievably beautiful at all times but when she was like this, when she looked at him in that way, he was a goner.

“Birthday girl gets anything she wants,” he said.

Tessa came close, moving into his space, her eyes on his. He felt the wall hit his back as she pushed him against it gently.

“I know what I want,” she whispered against his lips.

He was a second away from grabbing her and kissing her when she finally let her lips touch his. It was a sweet, soft kiss. He matched her light pressure, his lips moving with hers. She kept him pinned against the wall, hands threading through the hair at the nape of his neck and his arms around her waist.

She then increased the intensity, Scott once again matching her before she pulled away and took his hand, leading him over to the bed.

He followed and tried to remove his jacket but she caught both of his hands in hers.

“Let me unwrap my present,” she said.

“Even the jacket?” asked Scott.

“Even that,” said Tessa with a smile.

He smiled, quirking an eyebrow at her and she pushed him down onto the bed.

“Sit,” she commanded, and he did as she said, legs out as he sat in the middle of the bed.

Tessa then climbed onto his lap and he immediately wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him again. This time she wasn’t gentle, this time she was intent on driving him wild, feeling the effect she was having on him as she sat on his lap.

Parting from him only for air, she finally started to peel off his clothing. He let her do it, helping only to help her remove his jeans by moving so that she could pull them off.

She admired every bit of skin she uncovered, her fingertips tracing along his muscles. She was still fully clothed and she’d left nothing on him at all.

She tenderly kissed her way from his lips, down to this neck, where she most certainly left a mark before continuing down to his collarbone and making her way down his chest.

“T,” he murmured, enjoying her kisses and caresses against his skin.

“Mmm,” she replied.

“What about you? Too many clothes,” he said.

Tessa smirked. “True,” she said.

“You want to?” she asked.

“Come here,” he said and she laughed as he pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her senseless in between getting her out of her clothes. Tessa only asked that he be gentle with her jacket, it was her new favourite after all. He had smiled, putting it carefully on the chair before returning to continue unclothing her.

“You’re so beautiful,” murmured Scott against her skin. She smiled, pushing him down and getting on top of him, moaning with pleasure as she joined their bodies.

The rest of the morning’s activities ignored Scott’s list and instead they stayed in, the ‘do not disturb’ sign up on the door to ensure privacy and for Tessa, it was the best birthday celebration ever.

“I’m really sorry about your list,” murmured Tessa, placing a tender kiss against his chest as they lay in bed.

“That’s okay, we can still do it all another day. Your birthday can be an extended celebration,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Can I tell you what present I want for my next birthday?” asked Tessa, looking at him.

“Of course,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

“You,” said Tessa.

“That’s all, nothing else? Just me?” asked Scott, touched.

“Mmm, you’re the best present,” said Tessa, hugging him.

“I’m flattered,” said Scott with a smile as he played with her hair.

 

A little while later, she willingly got up and got ready for their picnic and beamed as they picked up the cake that had her name on it.

“You planned all this,” said Tessa with a smile as she looked at the delicious cake and the icing which said ‘Happy birthday Tessa’ on it.

“Of course,” said Scott with a smile.

She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

Scott smiled at her.

“No need for thank you, it’s my pleasure,” said Scott.

“I’m going to keep thanking you all day regardless,” said Tessa.

“Noted. Let’s go,” he said.

Leaving holding the cake, he took them to a park near the water. It was relatively quiet, not many people around. He set out a picnic blanket and basket, the cake in its box.

“You’re so romantic,” said Tessa, taking the hand he held out to her and sitting down.

“This is perfect – I just wish we could enjoy it without worrying who sees and who reports back on social media,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“We need to talk about that actually. But not today,” said Scott.

“No, tell me. What do you want to talk about?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his.

Scott sighed. “We need to just come out with it, T. We can’t move forward unless we stop hiding,” he said.

“What do you mean?” asked Tessa.

“I mean that we need to say we’re a couple and get it over with. Sure, it’ll be annoying at first but then it will die down and we’ll be old news,” said Scott.

“But we’re fine now, aren’t we?” asked Tessa.

“Now but what about later? There are other things we both want in future and we can’t do that while hiding,” said Scott.

He gave her a pointed look. “That thing we talked about last month…that can’t happen while we’re still hiding,” said Scott.

“Oh,” said Tessa. She picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her pants and bit her lip.

“Why not?” she asked.

“What would you do? Never wear the ring, pretend you’re single?” asked Scott.

“Well, I guess we’d still be careful…” said Tessa, trailing off. She could see his point, it just seemed hard to open up that side of their lives to the public.  

“See. We’re not worrying about anything today though, today we’re celebrating the beautiful and amazing Tessa Virtue,” said Scott, placing his hand over hers.

Tessa looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he was angry or upset with her. She saw only love in his eyes and he gently kissed her forehead.

“No worrying about anything today – so dessert first or food first?” asked Scott, opening the cake box with a wicked smile.

Tessa laughed. “You just want to embarrass me by singing,” she said, relaxing.

“Indeed I do,” grinned Scott, like a little kid as he fished a few candles out of the picnic basket. He stuck the 3 candles into the top of the cake, shielding it from Tessa’s eyes with the top of the box. He then lit the candles and opened the box fully so that Tessa could see.

“Scott!” laughed Tessa. “Donuts?” she asked.

“Absolutely, they were cute,” said Scott. “And you love sweets, so…”

“I do, but I love you more,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck for a moment.

Scott grinned, proceeding to sing her happy birthday, and she blushed, loving him all the more.

Tessa’s eyes were a little watery and she blinked the tears away, but not quickly enough for Scott not to notice.

“What’s wrong?” asked Scott.

“Nothing, just happy.  This is the best birthday ever,” said Tessa.

“Oh, T,” said Scott.

He looked around. “Can I hug you?”

Tessa nodded, still emotional and he took her into his arms, holding her close.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I thought my singing made you cry,” he said teasingly as they parted, trying to lighten the mood.

Tessa giggled. “No, it was the best birthday song ever. I’m going to cut the cake, purposely touch the bottom and then kiss the closest boy.”

Scott grinned. “Lucky me, being the closest boy.”

Tessa smiled and cut two slices, sneaking a quick kiss against his lips as she handed him a slice of cake.

“This is delicious,” said Tessa, the cake light and fluffy but also decadent, the perfect balance. “Perfect choice.”

“It’s really good,” said Scott. He didn’t have as much of a sweet tooth as Tessa and was basically done after a few bites but he made an effort to try to finish the cake.

“T…can you help me out here?” he asked eventually. Tessa had finished her slice and he was trying to finish it but really couldn’t.

Tessa laughed. “Happy to,” she said, taking the plate off him and finishing the piece.

“I’m sorry, you won’t be able to lift me after all these sweets today,” she giggled.

“You’re always easy to lift, don’t even worry,” he said with a smile.

Tessa smiled and had a look in the picnic basket to see what he had, the two soon munching on sandwiches as they looked out at the water.

“This was perfect, thank you,” said Tessa, as they gathered the blanket and basket, the cake safely in its box in the basket.

“Again, it’s no problem. I love seeing you happy,” said Scott.

“I am,” said Tessa, beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - but they have to face it. They need to deal with it and it won't be easy.
> 
> Excerpt from the next chapter:  
> And then the unthinkable happened, Scott walked out. Tessa hadn’t expected him to just leave like that and it took her a few moments to process what was happening.  
> “Scott!” she said.  
> He didn’t turn around.  
> “Let me know when you make your mind up,” he muttered and then he was gone.


	14. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all bad, there are things to work out. Are they worked out entirely? No, but there are still sweet moments and love - a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am sorry for the angst. I was sad writing it but then they make you smile just being cute so hopefully there's a nice balance.

With a few days at home and blissfully free of commitments, Tessa brought up the topic again as they cuddled on the couch after lunch at her home in London.

“Scott,” she murmured. “What you said, about making us known…about things we can’t do while we’re hiding. Let’s talk about that, please.”

Scott bit his lip, sighing.

“I don’t know T, there doesn’t seem to be one easy solution,” said Scott.

“I want that future, I want…everything,” said Tessa.

“And we’ll have that. Everything,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“So what are we supposed to do to get there?” asked Tessa.

“You know we need to go public, it’s the only way this has a chance to work. What kind of engagement or marriage would we have if we have to hide it constantly?” asked Scott.

“I don’t know,” said Tessa in a small voice. “I want that so much. The idea of going public though…”

“Well, then there’s not much we can do T, we either do it or we stay like this,” said Scott.

“Are you unhappy with me?” asked Tessa.

“No, T. I am so happy, I have never been happier,” said Scott, caressing her cheek. “I want so much to move forward with you, but the idea of having to continue hiding how I feel, to not even getting to see you wear a ring unless we’re home, that’s not the dream.”

Tessa sighed. “If you’re not careful, I’ll just propose to you,” she warned.

Scott chuckled. “I’d still not want to hide it though. It’s fine hiding it now but later? Later it gets overly messy, overly complicated. If we do it now, we’ll be old news before we know it.”

“People would pry, they’d ask so many questions, not to mention accuse us of lying,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“So our cover story would be it all happened now,” said Scott.

“And how Scott? How would we do this?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t know – maybe in an interview or set up a chat with Scott again and just let it come out naturally,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, putting her head in her hands.

“This is all too much to think about right now,” she said quietly.

“I get it, T. But one way or another, this is going to have to come out,” said Scott. “If you want a future together that is.”

“Of course I want that!” said Tessa, her eyes blazing. “I love you, of course I want it. It’s just invasive and takes away our privacy, it opens us up to scrutiny, to questions, to so much.”

“Well, say it wasn’t me. Say it’s someone else, what would you do? Would you reveal it to the media? You have before,” said Scott.

“I reveal as little as possible and it would be the same now,” said Tessa.

“Great, so revealing as little as possible means, ‘yes I am dating, or yes I’ve got a boyfriend, his name is….and that’s all I have to say on this topic’,” said Scott.

“You know it would never just end there,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“No, it wouldn’t. But tell me what other choice we have,” said Scott.

“We can hide it longer, we can move forward but hide it longer. We can be married before they have to know anything,” said Tessa.

“No, I can’t do that, Tess,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“So what does this mean? Where does that leave us?” asked Tessa, reaching out to take his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I don’t know, T. I don’t see how you think we’d manage to keep things so under wraps and still move forward. I couldn’t even hold your hand walking down the street or kiss you on your birthday last week. That just sucks, Tess, it really does,” said Scott.

“I know it does,” said Tessa sadly, caressing his cheek.

“Well, T, tell me how you think this can work without constantly hiding how we feel,” said Scott, looking at her expectantly.

“I wish I knew,” said Tessa.

“I know that you want it to happen, T, but I don’t see how it can if we continue hiding,” said Scott.

Tessa didn’t need to ask what ‘it’ was, she knew well.

“But you’ve planned it and I want it so much,” said Tessa.

“I planned it thinking we could stop hiding and just live our lives…together, like we want to,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, rubbing her hands over her face and looking back at him.

“Honest answer, T. Say it happened – tomorrow, next week, whenever. Would you hide it?” asked Scott, exasperated.

Tessa sighed, hesitating.

“Yes, for now,” she answered finally.

Scott shook his head.

“I don’t know what we have left to say about this topic then,” he murmured, hurt.

“Scott, it’s okay, we’ll think of something,” said Tessa.

“It’s not okay, Tess. It’s not,” said Scott shaking his head.

“How can I fix it?” asked Tessa.

“By just coming out with it, T. By just coming out with it so we can move on to our future plans,” said Scott.

“I can’t do that yet,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

And then the unthinkable happened, Scott walked out. He didn’t want to say anything he might regret so it made the most sense to just leave. Tessa hadn’t expected him to just leave like that and it took her a few moments to process what was happening.

“Scott!” she said.

He didn’t turn around.

“Let me know when you make your mind up,” he muttered and then he was gone.

 

Tessa stood rooted to the spot for a moment. She knew going after him right now would be fruitless. She just hoped that he would be back in a few hours once he was less mad at her.

The hours passed and Scott didn’t reappear. Tessa paced the living room, her eyes flickering up every so often whenever she thought she heard a car. She didn’t want to push him but the silence was deafening and she wondered what he was doing…who he was with. She grabbed her phone, calling him.

“Tess,” he answered.

“Where are you?” asked Tessa.

“Home in Ilderton,” said Scott.

“You aren’t coming home tonight?” asked Tessa.

“I am at home, T,” he responded.

“No, you aren’t,” said Tessa, shaking her head, although he couldn’t see her.

“Tess, please,” he murmured.

“I need to talk to you,” said Tessa.

“We’ve said all there is to say,” said Scott dully.

“No, we haven’t,” said Tessa.

“T, please, we’ll talk tomorrow,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, hanging up with a quiet “I love you.”

She moved then, she was on a mission before she even knew what she was searching for. Their bedroom (she now considered it theirs) started to look like a cyclone had hit it as she searched jackets, pockets and drawers. Standing in the middle of the room, she surveyed the outcome of her search. Nothing but a mess, but her eyes strayed on the sock drawer again for some reason, Scott’s sock drawer. She opened it, moving socks aside as she had done earlier but now feeling the socks themselves for anything hard. Right at the back of the sock drawer, her fingers touched something hard inside a pair of socks. She pulled out the socks, unrolling them, a velvet covered jewelry box falling into her hand.

Tessa gasped, tears running down her cheeks, opening it with shaking hands.

There it was. Her ring. The ring Scott had wanted to ask her to marry him with. It was beautiful, the diamond shining in the light, two heart shaped smaller diamonds on either side. It had an elegance that told her this didn’t come from a display case in a jewelry store. This came from Scott, this came from the heart. She looked at the inside of the silver band, rubbing her finger over the inscription – a tiny inscribed Virtue Moir logo, in between their names.

Her hand shook as she placed it onto her ring finger, marveling at how right it felt. It was the perfect size for her finger. She wasn’t sure why she had to find the ring, why she had to put it on, all she knew was that she was worried it would all go away. All of her happiness, all of the love she’d felt from Scott. In her haste to search, she hadn’t heard her phone and she felt some comfort from the simple message she found there from Scott.

_Get some sleep, T. We’ll talk tomorrow. I love you._

 

She spent a restless night however, tossing and turning, unable to sleep from worry and no longer used to not sleeping in Scott’s arms. She almost wanted to drive to Ilderton and force him to talk to her but she knew he was stewing and she understood that he wanted time away from her. But how much time? The next morning she looked at her phone, seeing no messages.

 _Please come over,_ she wrote.

No reply came immediately and she watched the phone for awhile anxiously.

 _Scott, please_ , she wrote again.

The reality that Scott was so angry at her that he’d left and gone to Ilderton was starting to sink in quickly for her. She didn’t know what it meant. She almost jumped when her phone beeped with a message.

_You need to make up your mind, T. You’re either with me or you’re not. I can’t be in a relationship we have to hide forever. You let me know when you’re ready._

And suddenly everything crumbled around her. She had sunk down to the floor sobbing before she knew it. She was almost surprised to find the tears on her cheeks as she wiped them away. She didn’t lose her composure easily. But the thought that Scott was gone, maybe forever, tore a hole in her heart that she didn’t think she could ever recover from.

Tessa tried to type back a message, her vision blurred from the tears streaming relentlessly down her face. She became frustrated trying to type a response as she fumbled with the phone. She called him, half expecting him not to answer. But this was still Scott, he loved and cared about her so of course he answered.

“T,” he said, picking up the phone as he saw Tessa’s name.

What he heard broke him; Tessa was sobbing, her breath coming out in short bursts. She couldn’t speak, she could only cry.

“Tess, hey, don’t cry. Please,” he murmured.

“I love you,” managed Tessa in between sobs.

“Oh, T. I love you, that hasn’t changed,” said Scott.

Tessa didn’t speak, he could only hear her crying.

“T, breathe. Come on, let’s breathe together, please,” he said worriedly.

Instead of breathing with him, she spoke.

“What do I do? I can’t go to my best friend. I lost my best friend too. Who do I turn to now?” asked Tessa, the pain clear in her voice.

“You haven’t lost me,” said Scott.

“I have, you’re not here,” said Tessa, devastated.

“Whose fault is that Tess?” he snapped.

She had screwed up, somehow here they were, apart all because she couldn’t take the final step and stop hiding their relationship.

“It’s my fault,” she responded sadly.

Scott didn’t trust himself to speak so he said nothing and eventually Tessa said she’d talk to him later and hung up, completely devastated and unable to stop crying.

 

But as much as Scott wanted to, he couldn’t stay in Ilderton and keep stewing while he knew Tessa was so upset. Her call had broken him and he was in the car and on the way to London almost as soon as they’d hung up.

He rang the doorbell initially, not wanting to just walk in if she didn’t want him to. There was no answer and he used his key, stepping inside.

“Hello? Tess?” he called.

There was still no answer and he quickly made his way upstairs, taking the steps two at a time in his haste to find her.

Tessa was sitting on the floor leaning back against her bed, a tissue box next to her and numerous crumpled tissues in a pile on her other side. Her eyes were red from crying, there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was in a loose ponytail, wisps of hair around her face.

She saw him but didn’t react, not knowing what to do. She looked at the ground instead and she felt Scott sit down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close against his side, kissing her temple. She breathed in his familiar scent, his warmth against her body inviting and comforting.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “Please don’t cry.”

“Not sure I have tears left,” said Tessa, her voice so raw and broken that it broke his heart.

Scott lifted her chin to look at her face, sighing.

“I can’t see you like this. I never wanted to ever hurt you like this. I would never want you to be so upset, so hurt. I hate myself for making you cry, no matter how upset I was, I never wanted this,” he said quietly.

Tessa bit her lip. She still needed to tell him she’d searched for and found the ring and was even currently wearing it. He hadn’t noticed yet and she tried to keep that hand around his back, hidden.

“Scott…” she began.

“I’m so sorry, T. I hate seeing you like this, because of me,” said Scott.

Tessa didn’t respond, only snuggling closer to him. She took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing against him. He gently kissed her forehead, both arms wrapped around her.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I know…in your own way, you love me,” said Scott quietly.

“I love you more than anything,” said Tessa.

“And I love you more than anything,” murmured Scott, placing another kiss on her hair.

“Come on, get up, you can’t be comfortable sitting here,” he said.

He tried getting her to move but she didn’t budge. He picked her up, depositing her gently onto her bed and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“I’m going to get you some water,” he said.

He took a few steps and then turned back to her.

“Have you eaten?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head.

“Since when?” asked Scott.

“Since you left,” said Tessa.

“That was well before dinner yesterday, you’ve had no dinner, no snack, no breakfast since?” asked Scott, horrified.

“I didn’t feel like it,” said Tessa.

“Oh Tess,” said Scott, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m making you something but you’re not staying here while I do, I need to see you,” he said.

Tessa made a half-hearted attempt to get up and he immediately scooped her up in his arms, carrying her down to the kitchen wordlessly and depositing her on a stool next to the island.

“You okay?” he asked her.

Tessa nodded and that’s when he caught sight of the ring she’d clearly found and was wearing.

He tried not to react, instead turning and focusing on getting her a glass of water, which he placed in front of her and cooking up poached eggs on toast.

Tessa took a sip of water, watching him as he worked. He was comfortable in her kitchen, he knew where everything was. She watched the set of his jaw as he cooked the eggs and then glanced down at her hand. He had to have seen it. She’d forgotten to hide it. For some reason though, he wasn’t saying anything. She felt guilty to have searched the room as she had last night, she’d made a bad situation worse.

Scott buttered the toast and put a plate down in front of her, she’d had half of the water he’d poured her so he refilled the glass.

“Eat,” he said quietly.

“Scott,” began Tessa, her voice breaking.

“No, you eat first, nothing is more important right now than you eating something and having some more water. Do you want coffee?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, blinking back the tears.

He set up the coffee machine, brewing a fresh cup of coffee and setting the mug down in front of her too.

He then sat on a stool next to her, his hand on her back, providing comfort as she ate. Tessa found she was famished now that the food was in front of her. She finished every bite, having the water also as well as the coffee.

“Thank you,” said Tessa quietly and Scott kissed her cheek softly as he took the plate to the sink. He refilled her water glass again and put it down in front of her, trying to hydrate her after all the tears she’d cried.

“Let’s go to the living room,” he said.

Tessa nodded, getting up and taking the water glass with her. She sat down on the couch and Scott took a seat next to her. She pulled herself tightly against him, curling her body into his. He held her, dropping kisses onto her hair.

“What do you think, T? Do you think I don’t love you?” he asked gently.

“You broke up with me,” said Tessa, her voice breaking.

“No, I didn’t. I’m still here, I love you,” said Scott, horrified that she believed he’d actually break up with her.

“What was that text this morning then?” asked Tessa, tears having formed in her eyes.

“I was upset. That was…poorly worded. I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“You don’t want to break up?” asked Tessa, relieved.

“No, never! Tess, I love you. That could never be a possibility, not ever,” said Scott.

Tessa cried tears of relief.

“I hurt you and I never meant to,” said Tessa sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Scott sighed, looking at her.

“I never meant to hurt you either, I’m sorry,” he said.

Tessa nodded her acknowledgment of his words and he hesitated, glancing quickly at her hand. Tessa followed his gaze and braced herself for what was coming.

“Where did you find that? I know where you found it actually but why did you search for it, why did you put it on?” he asked, glaring at the ring on her hand.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I searched. I was upset. I put it on because I love you. Do you want it back?” she asked.

“I wanted a lot of things, T, but apparently that’s not going to happen,” he muttered.

“Do you want me to take it off?” asked Tessa.

Scott shook his head, frustrated. Here she was insisting on wearing the ring when in reality she would never wear it in public and couldn’t see how the constant hiding was hurting them.

“Marry me,” she murmured.

“Tess,” he admonished.

“Marry me, please.”

“Secretly, eh? Married and no one knows, right? Marry someone you’re actually proud to be with T,” he said, sad and frustrated.

“I am proud to be with you, I can’t wait to be your wife,” said Tessa, wiping away tears.

“I am going on social media right now and posting about us, if you think I would ever not want to marry you,” said Tessa.

“Come on, Tess. You wouldn’t do that,” said Scott dismissively.

Tessa pulled out her phone and started typing.

“What are you doing?” he asked, having thought she was bluffing.

“I am telling the world I love you,” said Tessa as if it was obvious.

“Give me the phone,” said Scott, holding out a hand.

“No,” said Tessa. “It’s my decision.”

“It’s both of our decisions and I don’t want you to do something now and regret it, so give me the phone,” said Scott.

Tessa ignored him. She’d chosen one of their many personal photos together, both beaming, their arms around each other.

“Tess, stop,” said Scott.

Tessa glanced up at him, purposely pressing ‘post’ and then handed over the phone. He took it, seeing immediately that she’d posted to Instagram. She’d also copied it over to Twitter.

“Oh my god – even if you deleted this right now, it’s probably been screenshot a thousand times by now,” said Scott, looking at the post.

The notifications were already coming in and then his phone started buzzing too. Tessa’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Russell,” said Scott, who was still holding her phone, staring at what she’d done. She’d outed them, right on social media. She’d written a sweet caption with the hashtag #inlove and shared a private photo.

“I don’t care,” said Tessa, with a shrug.

She was remarkably unaffected by what she’d just done. As the one who had driven their hiding and deflections and denials, somehow when it came down to it, it wasn’t important. Now it was done, they’d deal with it all later. She only wanted Scott to know she had no qualms about coming out with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has she done, eh? See Scott's reaction, everyone's reaction in the next chapter. We all love some good Chiddy and Kaitlyn one-liners too, they love this!


	15. Will you? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages, reactions, mothers and...an unexpected surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, they keep me inspired to write! We are nearing the end now so thank you for coming along on the journey!
> 
> Also, AO3 is being ridiculous and not letting me post the full chapter even though it's under their limit. Can't be bothered fighting with it anymore so there is now Part 1 and Part 2. I hope you enjoy the chapters!

“Tess…” said Scott, trailing off. He was still staring in shock at Tessa’s phone.

He then held the phone up to Tessa to show her that Marie-France was calling. Tessa took it, turning it off and putting it down on the table beside the couch. She beckoned him for his phone and he handed it over. She turned it off too and put it down beside hers.

Tessa faced him, unable to look away, despite worrying that his reaction was still coming. She’d shocked him and he was still processing.

“Did you do this because you felt pressured?” asked Scott finally.

“No,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I never wanted you to feel you had no other choice, I feel responsible for this,” said Scott.

“You didn’t pressure me, Scott. We could have kept talking, we could have come up with something else. You told me not to. I did this. I did it, it’s on me,” said Tessa.

Scott shook his head.

“It’s on me too, if I hadn’t brought it up, you wouldn’t have done this,” said Scott.

“You didn’t suggest doing it the way I did. You suggested doing it in an interview, in a logical way. Your way was probably better but it’s done now. You didn’t delete it,” said Tessa.

“No, you still can though,” said Scott.

“I don’t want to,” said Tessa.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face, sighing.

“I still feel like you did this because of me. I’m sorry, T. I…gosh, I made you cry, I hurt you and I hate myself. And then you did this! Just so we’re clear – whether we ever went public or not, I would have been here. I love you, no conditions. I love you no matter what,” said Scott.

“I know that,” said Tessa.

“No, you didn’t. You thought I would break up with you,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“So I thought it for a little while, I never thought you didn’t love me. I know you do, how could I ever not know that?” said Tessa.

Scott moved closer, placing a tender kiss against her forehead.

“I’m glad you know that,” he said softly.

“Scott, would it be okay?” murmured Tessa, moving even closer, her fingers twisting into his hair, her eyes on his.

“I hate that you need to ask,” said Scott.

He caressed her cheek, kissing her and she melted against him. It had been almost 24 hours since she’d last kissed him and she’d missed him so much already. Scott started the kiss and he had to end it, Tessa unwilling to part from him.

“Breathe, T,” he said softly.

“Kissing you is more important,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott chuckled, kissing her again softly.

“Now…you asked me a question earlier, I didn’t really give you an answer but you deserve an answer. Even though I wanted to be the one to ask the question,” said Scott.

“Sorry, I’ll take it back and then it’s your turn again,” said Tessa.

“Is that the way it works?” asked Scott, gently pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

“Sure,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her forehead.

“Honestly, T. You know how much I wanted to ask you,” he said. “And how much I wanted to give you that. Not like this, never like this,” he added, looking down at the ring.

Tessa looked down at her hands for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’ve ruined it.”

“No, you haven’t ruined it. Just made it different,” said Scott, playing with her hair, his fingers moving through the ponytail from top to bottom and starting again.

He couldn’t stop touching her, he wasn’t sure if he was doing it to comfort her or comfort himself at this point. He just knew he never wanted to see her as upset as she had been earlier ever again.

“When was it?” asked Tessa.

Scott hesitated.

“I’ve kind of ruined your original plan now anyway,” said Tessa.

“Belgium. I was going to surprise you in Belgium,” said Scott quietly.

“Aww, you’re sweet,” said Tessa. “That would be a Gold Medal Plates trip to remember!”

“Yeah,” murmured Scott.

“I’m so sorry, I ruined it all,” said Tessa.

“No, don’t apologise,” said Scott.

“I can’t have you asking me and not give you an answer….so, T, of course the answer is a huge yes. But I’m still going to ask you, I need to,” said Scott.

Tessa beamed. “Thank you.”

“I guess I should give you this,” said Tessa, fiddling with the ring she wore.

“I can’t bear to take that off you now, keep it on. I’ll just put it on you again when the time comes,” said Scott.

“Okay. How about I do this?” asked Tessa.

She removed the ring from her left ring finger, placing it onto her right ring finger instead.

“How’s that?” she asked.

“That’s fine, for now,” said Scott.

He took her hand, admiring the ring on her finger and placed a kiss across her knuckles.

“I knew it would look good on you,” he said.

Tessa hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her back just as tightly, one hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

Tessa pulled back slightly to look at him.

“Thank you. It’s perfect, there couldn’t be a more perfect ring,” she said, blushing.

“I’m glad you like it, I wanted it to be perfect for you,” said Scott.

“It is,” said Tessa, tenderly kissing him and snuggling back into his embrace.

Scott held her and it was minutes before either of them moved, both just taking the time to breathe together.

“Will you stay?” asked Tessa quietly as they parted.

“Never leaving again. I’m sorry I left yesterday, T. I just didn’t want to say anything in anger, I tried to not upset you and in the end I upset you more. I’m an idiot,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“It’s okay, you’re not an idiot,” said Tessa, caressing his hair.

“You’re very forgiving of my idiocy,” said Scott with a rueful smile.

“Would you stop beating yourself up? Please? For me at least?” said Tessa.

“I’d do anything for you,” said Scott, kissing her.

“So stop beating yourself up. You’re wonderful and perfect and I won’t let you think otherwise,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“The only thing I won’t forgive is if any Ilderton girls made a play for you yesterday,” teased Tessa.

Scott laughed. “I’d never do that to you, not ever. Perfection is right here,” he said, lightly caressing both her cheeks.

“Oh, I trust you. It’s the Ilderton women who are probably all in love with you I don’t trust,” teased Tessa.

Scott snorted. “Oh yeah, well, how about all the London men then, who are probably in love with you?”

“I’m taken,” said Tessa.

“So am I,” said Scott with a smile.

“Besides, I happen to be in love with a really handsome man from Ilderton. Maybe you know him?” she teased.

“I possibly do,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa grinned, her smile fading after a moment.

“We’re going to have to deal with it all at some point, but I don’t want to yet,” said Tessa.

“How about you at least call Marie and Russell back and then turn the phones off again?” said Scott.

“How about we share those tasks – can you deal with Russell for me? I’ll call Marie,” said Tessa.

“Okay, we’re a team, of course I can do that,” said Scott.

They both turned their phones on again, seeing more messages and missed calls and Scott dialed Russell from his phone while Tessa called Marie-France back.

“Marie can’t believe it, she’s mainly excited but also horrified. She’d wanted us to actually plan it – do it in an interview, like you suggested. But she’s not mad,” said Tessa as she hung up.

“Russell isn’t happy,” reported back Scott.

“Well, he wouldn’t be. I did it without consulting him after all,” said Tessa.

“It’s fine, we’ll sort it out. He’s fielding calls already for a statement from us from the media,” said Scott.

“They’re quick aren’t they,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Yes, they are,” said Scott.

He reached for her phone, turning it off, having already turned off his.

“Now, we’re done,” he said. “You relax now, maybe get some rest. Did you sleep much last night?”

“Not much,” said Tessa.

“Come on, get some rest,” said Scott.

They both looked up as the doorbell rang and they winced as they heard Kate Virtue’s voice ring out.

“Tessa Virtue, open up right now!” said Kate.

“I see your car, Scott Moir!” came the second voice. Alma.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, trying not to laugh. They’d forgotten that turning off their phones would never deter either of their mothers. Tessa went to the door, opening it.

“You pull a stunt like that and turn off your phone?” asked Kate, staring at her daughter.

“Hi mom. Yes, it’s easier to pull a stunt like that without seeing the after-effects,” said Tessa as she led the way into the living room where Scott was standing, ready to greet his mother and Kate.

“I was expecting you to eventually say it, but I didn’t expect it like that,” said Kate, hand on her heart.

“Oh mom, it’s done now. Don’t worry,” said Tessa, hugging her mother.

“On social media, Scott?” Alma was asking, horrified.

“Don’t worry mom,” said Scott, hugging her in the hopes of calming her down.

“Did the two of you plan this?” asked Alma as she pulled away from Scott and studied them both.

“Not exactly,” said Tessa.

“How did you decide to do it then?” asked Kate.

Tessa looked at Scott. “We decided it was time,” she said.

Scott sighed, their mothers didn’t need to know everything that had led up to it but they also didn’t want to talk about it like it was some well thought out plan. He knew Tessa wouldn’t want to deal with questions from their mothers right now. How she was still so calm about what she’d done, he wasn’t sure.

“Mom, Kate, look. We did it, but we don’t particularly want to deal with it yet. We turned off our phones for a reason. Can we please talk about this another time?” asked Scott.

Alma and Kate studied them. Kate then seemed to come to a decision.

“Let’s go Alma, we’ll open the wine,” said Kate.

“Lead the way,” said Alma with a sigh.

Tessa bit her lip, trying not to laugh that they were driving their mothers to drink and hugged them both, waving from the door, Scott’s arm around her.

“They live too close, see what happens when we don’t answer our phones?” said Scott with a chuckle as he closed the door.

Tessa laughed, snuggling against his side as they walked back into the living room.

“Now, you’re getting some rest and then I’m making us lunch,” said Scott, looking at her.

“I could do with some sleep,” agreed Tessa. “Did you sleep last night?” she asked.

“I could do with some sleep too. It was hard to sleep without you,” said Scott.

Upstairs, Tessa lay down on her bed, yawning. Scott quickly cleaned up the tissues from the floor, not wanting her to see it when she woke up and remember the reason for all those tears. He then settled down next to her and she immediately snuggled against him.

“Get some sleep,” he said quietly. “I’ll be right here.”

Tessa moved even closer, closing her eyes.

“I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek softly.

“Proper kiss,” murmured Tessa, opening her eyes briefly.

“Aww, and I thought you were half asleep already,” said Scott with a smile.

He kissed her and Tessa smiled sleepily, enjoying the moment. She deepened the kiss, her fingers threading through his hair.

“Sleep,” he said quietly as they parted.

“Okay,” said Tessa and he watched her as she relaxed, her eyelashes fluttering as she settled down to sleep.

Scott kissed her hair, one hand holding hers as it rested on his chest and the other arm around her, holding her tightly against his body. He let himself relax, falling asleep too.

 

Tessa woke up, blinking for a moment before remembering why she was sleeping before lunch.

Scott wasn’t beside her and she sat up quickly, seeing a note on the pillow beside her.

_Making us some lunch – come eat when you wake up._

_I love you. – Scott_

He obviously wasn’t taking any chances that she could wake up and upset herself that he wasn’t there and she stretched, going into the bathroom to splash some water on her face to wake herself up further and taking a moment to look at her reflection. Her eyes weren’t red anymore, she just looked a bit tired. She ran a brush through her hair, then bounded down the stairs, keen for some food and to see Scott.

Scott was just turning off the stove when Tessa entered the kitchen and he immediately went to her, hugging her close.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, kissing her hair.

“Yeah. Did you sleep?” asked Tessa.

“I fell asleep too. I thought I’d make a start on lunch when I woke up. I didn’t want you having to wait too long to eat,” said Scott.

Tessa hugged him again, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You always look after me so well,” she murmured.

“I try,” said Scott with a soft smile as he looked down at her.

“Can I help?” she asked.

“You just sit and relax, lunch is ready. I’ll just plate it up,” said Scott.

“Honestly, Scott,” said Tessa, shaking her head, moving around him and getting out cutlery and plates. “I want to help.”

“Okay,” said Scott, coming up behind her and dropping a kiss against her shoulder that distracted her so much she nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

He chuckled lightly as she mock glared at him. 

 

“Are we ready for this?” asked Tessa as she snuggled next to Scott on the couch after lunch, holding her phone.

He had his phone out too and stroked her hair.

“Let’s get it over with,” he said.

They both turned their phones on and scrolled through some of the comments. The fan comments were very excited, their fellow skaters also posting messages of happiness and support.

Scott started typing on his phone and Tessa watched curiously.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Scott merely smiled and she got a notification a moment later that Scott had mentioned her in a comment.

She laughed as she saw he’d posted a response to her post and photo.

_20 years of friendship, love and respect led us to this. Love him more every day._

_#inlove #VirtueMoir #XX_

Scott’s comment in reply was simple and warmed her heart:

_I love you!_ _❤️_ The heart emoji at the end made her laugh.

She smirked as numerous likes started showing up on his comment, fans all posting how emotional they were seeing their public display of love.

Tessa still wasn’t as affected as she’d thought she would be. It would probably be a shock when they went into their next interview but right now, she was just happy.

 


	16. Will you? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages, reactions, mothers and...an unexpected surprise?

Scott moved on to his messages, there were many and he opened Chiddy’s messages.

_Dude…I can’t believe what I just saw on Tessa’s Instagram. Did she get hacked? – Chiddy_

_Guessing the radio silence means you two really did this and decided to lay low. Wow. Congrats though! – Chiddy_

_Call me when you are back on the grid – we need to celebrate your social media official status._ _– Chiddy_

_P.S. You’re both crazy. Love you guys! - Chiddy_

Scott chuckled, showing Tessa the messages and she laughed. She looked down at her phone.

“Oh, I have the same messages here too except for the first one,” she said with a smile.

“Dare I open Kaitlyn’s messages? Did she send them to you too?” asked Tessa a moment later.

“I’ve got a few from Kaitlyn,” said Scott, nodding.

They started reading a few of the messages aloud to each other, laughing. Many were identical, having been sent to both of them.

 

_Wow, you guys did that and went off the grid. Bold! – Kaitlyn_

_I AM SO EXCITED, I CAN’T BREATHE. Talk about dropping a bomb and disappearing. - Kaitlyn_

_Love you both - let’s celebrate! - Kaitlyn_

_Finally!!!! – Jeff_

_Finally I can stop trying to cover how obvious you two are! Love you guys, happy for you! - Eric_

_Baby sis! You are so brave and I am so proud right now. I never thought I’d see the day. Love you both, hug Scott for me and talk soon! – Jordan_

_This isn’t the plan we talked about, but we’re happy for you. Stay off social media and just relax. You’ve done it, nothing more to worry about now. Not today. – Patrice_

“You okay?” asked Scott as Tessa put her phone down, not even close to reading all the messages from their friends and families.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I keep waiting for you to freak out or something but you’re so calm,” said Scott.

“It’s…a relief…somehow,” said Tessa. “Not freaking out, don’t worry. I am fine, really.”

“I freaked out more than you did,” joked Scott.

“Are you mad?” asked Tessa.

“No, not at all,” said Scott, kissing her temple and Tessa burrowed further into his embrace, getting comfortable.

“Our next interview will be interesting,” she commented wryly.

“That it will,” said Scott, kissing her hair. “But we can face it, we’ll be prepared.”

 

The next morning – 4am

Scott sat down beside Tessa, who was fast asleep and gently touched her shoulder.

“Tess, wake up,” he said.

Tessa stirred briefly but slept on and he smiled, pushing a lock of hair out of her face and softly kissing her cheek.

“Wake up T,” he said.

Tessa stirred, and Scott leaned down to wake her with a kiss. She woke, kissing him with a sleepy smile.

“What's going on?” she asked, opening her eyes and seeing him fully dressed.

“Get up and get dressed,” said Scott with a smile.

“What? It's 4:00am,” murmured Tessa, glancing at the clock and tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“And I've given you a whole half hour to get up and get dressed before we go,” said Scott.

He smiled at her tired confusion.

“Come on, please?” he asked, looking at her pleadingly.

“Damn, puppy dog eyes work every time,” said Tessa, sitting up and kissing him.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Don't ask questions I can't answer,” said Scott mysteriously.

“You're being very mysterious,” observed Tessa.

“You trust me?” asked Scott, smiling.

“With my life,” said Tessa immediately, smiling back and letting Scott help her up out of bed.

“You're very cute when you're being mysterious,” she said with a smile, kissing him.

“Why thank you,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa quickly got ready to go and less than half an hour later, the two were leaving the house.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” asked Tessa hopefully as they got in the car.

“No,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Can you be bribed?” teased Tessa, kissing him with a smirk.

“Uh no...just distracted,” teased Scott, pulling her in for another kiss.

“We'll be late if we're not careful,” he said with a smile as they parted.

“Oh, well we wouldn't want to be late,” teased Tessa.

Scott smiled before turning on the car and heading towards his destination.

“We're going to the lake?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“I can't lie to you so please don't ask questions I can't answer,” said Scott evasively.

“All right, I’ll behave now and stop asking,” said Tessa.

She wriggled excitedly in her seat, whatever he had planned, she was looking forward to it. Even if he had woken her at a ridiculous hour for it. Scott could drag her out even earlier than this and she’d still go. He even had a thermos of coffee in the car for her and she took a grateful sip.

Soon they were parking, Tessa having been right about where they were going. Getting out of the car, Scott got out a bag from the boot from which he extracted a flashlight to light their path and wrapping an arm around Tessa, he set off.

Finding a suitable spot, he removed a blanket from the bag and spread it out. Then he took a seat, pulling Tessa down with him.

She grinned, kissing his cheek and settling herself between his legs. He wrapped both arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

“This is a wonderful surprise so far,” murmured Tessa. 

“I'm glad you like it,” said Scott.

“It's so peaceful,” said Tessa.

“It's very nice,” he agreed, kissing her hair.

“Want some coffee?” she offered.

Scott took the thermos, taking a few sips of coffee and handing it back. Tessa took another sip, looking out at the lake.

They lapsed into silence, enjoying the quiet surroundings. The only sound around them was the water lapping gently at the lake’s edge, a few bird calls ringing out.

“It's almost time for sunrise,” said Scott a short time later.

The sun started breaking over the horizon, sending hues of orange into the sky and reflecting against the water.

“It's so beautiful,” said Tessa, taking in the view.

“It is, but it's not as beautiful as you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“You’re biased but sweet,” she said with a smile. “This has been amazing. Thank you. I don't think a day like this could get any more perfect.”

“But it can,” said Scott seriously.

He moved so that he was kneeling in front of her, taking both of her hands in his.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa, squeezing his hands.

Scott took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Tessa looked at him curiously, noting that he seemed suddenly nervous.

“Tessa Virtue, will you marry me?” asked Scott, looking nervous.

Tessa burst into happy tears, throwing herself into his arms and almost knocking him over as she hugged him tightly.

“Yes...yes...a thousand times yes!” she said tearfully, moving so that she could look into his eyes.

Scott had already become emotional and he pulled her into another hug, grinning.

“I told you the day can get even better,” smiled Scott.

“You did,” smiled Tessa.

“Can I do the honours?” he asked, tracing the outline of her ring.

Tessa beamed, happy tears escaping down her cheeks again. She removed the ring from her right hand, handing it to Scott.

He took her left hand in his, placing the ring onto her ring finger. He looked down at her hand in awe.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Wow,” agreed Tessa. “I’m not taking this off by the way, not ever. Not when we skate, not when we’re in public. This stays on,” she added.

Scott picked her up, spinning her for a moment, grinning.

Tessa laughed as he set her down.

“I love you!” said Tessa, kissing him with an intensity that left him breathless. She threaded her fingers through his hair, the other hand on his chest, over his heart.

She pulled away slightly to move to his neck, kissing her way down and then back up.

Scott gently traced her lower lip with his tongue before kissing her, not caring in the slightest where they were. He pulled her even closer, his arms tightening around her. Tessa sighed in pleasure before breaking away for a moment.

“Is this almost at inappropriate in public level?” she asked softly.

“There’s no one around,” said Scott, shrugging.

Tessa grinned and captured his lips with hers eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excerpt this time...because I haven't written it yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! As always your comments and kudos make my day!


	17. A Sense of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're engaged! Early morning visitors need reassurance, not giving the newly engaged couple as much quiet time as they'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your interest in this story, I love reading your comments!

Somehow they got back to Tessa’s house, somehow they made it through the door and then clothes were discarded, tongues tangled, breaths mingled and bodies connected.

“Time for breakfast, T,” murmured Scott as Tessa dozed against his chest.

“Want to stay here,” mumbled Tessa.

“And not eat?” asked Scott with a teasing smile.

“Oh, I ate,” said Tessa with a wink.

Scott smirked, stroking her hair. “You did. So did I. While it was delicious, I need to get some food into you,” he said with a smile.

Tessa lazily traced circles on his chest. “Okay,” she said with a sigh.

“Dramatic. Like it’s such a hassle getting food. You love food,” said Scott with a laugh as he sat up, pulling her up with him.

“I am hungry,” conceded Tessa with a smile.

She snuggled against his side, wrapping both arms around him.

“I love you, I can’t help not wanting to move out of your arms,” said Tessa.

“Well, luckily you’re stuck with me always then,” laughed Scott.

“Glad to be,” grinned Tessa.

She smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger and he smiled.

“I won’t be able to get enough of seeing that on you,” he said, gently fingering the ring.

“I can’t get enough either,” smiled Tessa.

“We did all this pretty fast,” murmured Scott as he pulled a shirt on over his head and handed her a pajama shirt and shorts to put on.

Tessa started dressing while she contemplated his statement.

“Yeah, we did do it all fast. Because it’s right, when it’s right, you just know,” said Tessa.

“Oh, I agree. I guess I was just checking you don’t have any regrets,” said Scott, looking a little nervous.

Tessa threw a pillow at him, hard. He caught it with a chuckle.

“Come here, Moir,” she said.

He noted the gleam in her eye and cautiously stepped closer, putting the pillow back down on the bed. Tessa grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer.

She tried to look serious but failed, breaking into a smile.

“No regrets, ever. Impossible,” she said, caressing his cheek.

Scott kissed her. “Same here, impossible. I feel very lucky,” he said.

“I’m lucky,” smiled Tessa.

“You are, because I’m making you breakfast,” winked Scott.

“Oh, I’m lucky because of that too,” smiled Tessa.

 

Scott was whistling as he moved around the kitchen, Tessa alternating between snuggling against his back, arms around him as he worked and actually doing something to help. Scott didn’t mind if she didn’t help, having her warm body pressed up against his back, leaning her head on his shoulder and watching what he was doing or trying to distract him by kissing his neck, was more than enough. He loved that she needed to be close, he needed her close too.

The doorbell rang and Tessa sighed, pulling away.

“Who would come this early in the morning?” she grumbled, looking down at herself in her short pajamas.

Scott kissed her. “I’ll go see who it is,” he said, wiping his hands on a towel and shuffling down the hallway.

Tessa hurried upstairs to change, and the voices she heard from downstairs told her that Kate and Alma had arrived again. She imagined they were worried and she and Scott would have a job placating them.

_Or maybe not_ , she thought to herself, looking at the ring on her finger. She smirked, imagining what the reaction would be. She looked at herself in the mirror, she now wore a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun. Steeling herself to deal with their mothers, she went downstairs. Scott had both Kate and Alma seated at the kitchen island when she came downstairs, making them both coffee.

“Hey, T,” he greeted as she entered the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Thanks,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Hi mom,” she said, hugging her mother.

“Hi Alma,” she continued, hugging Alma with a smile.

Scott plated up breakfast and Alma and Kate both refused the eggs and toast Scott offered to make for them. He and Tessa sat down and ate while their mothers drank their coffee and Tessa hid her left hand in her lap until they could tell their mothers that they’d gotten engaged.

Tessa speared the last piece of asparagus onto her fork, having thoroughly enjoyed the poached eggs on toast Scott had whipped up, covered in shaved parmesan along with a few pieces of asparagus.

“Thank you for breakfast, Scott. That was amazing,” she said, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m glad you liked it,” said Scott, leaning in to kiss her hair as he took both their plates to the sink.

Alma and Kate were watching them silently and Scott then sat back down.

“You still haven’t told us why you’re here,” he said, looking at his mother.

“We were worried,” blurted out Alma.

“You seem too calm, considering everything,” said Kate, nodding.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, chuckling.

“We’re fine,” said Tessa. “We were ready to do this. We’d discussed how to do it and while the way I did it wasn’t exactly the plan, we are calm because we were ready.”

“What made you post it on social media instead of doing it in an interview or something?” asked Kate.

“Because this way we control it. It’s in our hands. There’s no editing to be done, there’s no chance of being misquoted. It’s just us,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “This is us. We control what we put out there.”

Kate and Alma both nodded, seeing the logic in their words and their calm demeanor. They both seemed happy and at ease.

“That makes sense,” said Alma, nodding.

“It does. It’s different than what we expected, but you’re right, it’s just your words out there now,” said Kate.

“We’re glad you understand,” said Tessa.

She looked at Scott out of the corner of her eye and placed her left hand on his knee, squeezing lightly.

He nodded slightly, placing his hand on top of hers. Their hands were hidden by the bench but their silent conversation had not gone unnoticed.

“We have some other news,” began Tessa, a huge grin forming on her face.

Kate and Alma looked confused and then Tessa placed her left hand on the table at the same time as Scott said, “We’re engaged.”

Their mothers both started crying and rushed to hug them both, the four of them in one large group hug as their mothers tried to contain their emotions.

“I’ve waited forever for this,” sobbed Alma.

“So have I,” said Kate, dabbing at her eyes with tissues.

“You did it,” she added, hugging Scott tightly, and he grinned, relaxing in her embrace. She’d been a second mother to him since he’d met the Virtue family. Kate kissed his cheek fondly, unable to speak through tears.

“Mom…did you know about this?” asked Tessa, now watching the interaction between Scott and her mother, her heart melting, but also curious.

Scott comforted Kate, his arm around her as she continued to cry.

“Uh, she knew, kind of,” said Scott, answering for her.

“Oh? How?” asked Tessa, studying him.

Alma wrapped her arm around Tessa, squeezing her waist.

“Scott’s a bit of a traditionalist,” Alma remarked.

“Wait. You too? Everyone knew except me?” asked Tessa.

“A proposal is supposed to be a surprise for you, darling. Of course you needed to be surprised. But we didn’t know it would happen now. We thought this would be a few months away yet,” said Alma.

“Your Dad and I both knew actually. This wonderful fiancé of yours asked our permission,” said Kate, squeezing Scott around the waist.

Tessa looked at all three of them, eyes wide, her jaw dropping in surprise.

“Mom,” she then said, stepping over to Scott. “Mind giving me Scott back?” she teased.

Kate laughed, stepping away from Scott and standing next to Alma as they watched their children interact.

“I love you, you romantic goofball,” she said, her eyes on Scott’s.

“Ah, I’ll take that as a compliment?” he said with a smile.

“Yes,” confirmed Tessa, hugging him tightly.

Scott kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you,” said Tessa again, her voice muffled against his shirt as she held him tightly.

“I love you,” said Scott softly.

Tessa moved slightly, kissing him and it was Scott that pulled away, quietly reminding her their mothers were watching.

“I don’t care,” huffed Tessa.

Alma and Kate were watching them with matching grins and Tessa rolled her eyes dramatically, her grip on Scott only tightening.

“Right. Ah, we’ll be in the living room,” said Kate suddenly. She and Alma both disappeared and Scott and Tessa chuckled.

“You can kiss me in front of them you know, I don’t care,” said Tessa, looking up at him with a smile.

Scott kissed her tenderly and pulled away with a smile. “I know. I can’t help it, sorry,” he laughed.

Tessa smiled, kissing him again and loosening her hold reluctantly.

“Okay, let’s go entertain them,” she murmured.

“They’re entertained enough by us right now,” said Scott, smirking as he looked behind her.

Both Kate and Alma were peeking around the corner. Tessa turned around and they both withdrew hurriedly.

Tessa laughed. “Are you sure you want to deal with this forever?” she teased.

“Oh yeah, happily. Your family is my family too, they always have been,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“Your family has always made me feel a part of the family too. They’ve always been there for me. I adore them all,” said Tessa. “I can’t wait to make it official.”

Scott beamed, swelling with pride at the thought of Tessa officially becoming a Moir.

“I can’t wait,” he said, eyes shining as he looked at her.

Tessa wrapped her arms around him again and they moved towards the living room. They sat down on the opposite couch to Alma and Kate who were trying to look innocent.

“We need the story,” said Alma.

“The story?” asked Scott, confused.

Tessa smiled, understanding.

“The story about how we got engaged, Scott,” she explained.

“Oh, okay,” he said, smiling.

“When did it happen?” asked Kate.

“Very early this morning,” said Tessa with a grin.

“So new? Oh, we should get out of your hair, let you relax and celebrate,” said Kate.

“No, it’s fine. We slept when we got back,” said Tessa.

“They slept,” muttered Kate under her breath, causing Alma to choke back a laugh and Tessa to glare at her mother, her lips twitching as she tried to hide a smile.

Scott went red and mumbled something about getting them water before disappearing.

“The story,” said Alma, bouncing slightly in her seat as she sat up straighter, keen to hear how it all happened.

“It was very special,” said Tessa, beaming.

“He woke me up incredibly early, it was dark,” said Tessa, pausing. Seeing she had a rapt audience, she continued.

“It was way too early for me, I was half asleep and confused why he was trying to get me up. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going or why but he’s pretty convincing,” said Tessa with a smile as Scott returned carrying a tray with 4 glasses of water. He winked at her.

They all thanked him and he sat down beside Tessa who took his hand.

“Puppy dog eyes?” asked Alma, smiling at her son.

“Oh yeah, can’t resist those,” said Tessa with a laugh.

Scott blushed but said nothing, letting Tessa tell the story.

“So we get to the lake, it’s so quiet and dark. We sat and just took it all in for a bit and then when the sun started to rise, we were saying how beautiful it was and then Scott asked me to marry him and I cried and said yes,” said Tessa.

“Down on one knee?” asked Kate, sighing.

“Uh, well, we were sitting down. I was sitting on the ground so he kneeled in front of me. So, yes, I guess,” said Tessa with a smile.

“It was so romantic – it was just us. The colours of the sky, just hearing the water and birds. It was perfect,” said Tessa. “So worth being woken up early for!”

She grinned as she hugged Scott. He dropped a kiss onto her hair.

“It was perfect,” he agreed.

“We’re so happy,” said Alma, she and Kate tearing up again.

“Mom!” said Scott. “Stop crying, it’s a happy day.”

“And these are happy tears,” said Alma, tearful.

Scott gave her a look but got up and went to hug her, letting her be as emotional as she wanted. He placed his other arm around Kate who was also in tears and just sat there holding both of them. Tessa sighed, hand on her heart at the adorable scene in front of her. She squeezed in next to her mom, leaning into the group hug, the four of them now laughing.

“No more crying, please,” said Scott.

“We’ll try,” said Alma, fondly caressing his cheek.

Kate moved over to let Tessa squeeze in next to Scott and he wrapped an arm around her, giving her a smile that made her melt. He pulled her closer and she snuggled against him, a content sigh escaping her lips.


	18. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revealing interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus - real life and other fics got in the way.
> 
> This is a short chapter that's been sitting there unfinished since the end of October so I thought I'd just post this short one for now and continue on from the next chapter. I thought I may as well post it, it's short but a reasonable length.

Tessa and Scott sat on the couch awkwardly, they were sitting opposite Susan Ormiston of the CBC. She had just asked them THE question and there was a beat of silence before Tessa jumped in with their prepared answer.

Susan was looking at them with empathy, she knew the position they were in and they’d purposely chosen her because they knew it would be as easy as possible and indeed, the interview had started normally before easing in to the real reason they were there.

They were talking about the upcoming Gold Medal Plates trip and the tour with Fantasy on Ice and it had been nice easing in to the topic but now Susan had asked and they had to answer.

“Scott and I are both very private people and it’s hard to put anything out there for us. But we just want to live our lives and hope that our privacy can be respected. We’re still partners, we’re still best friends, we still love skating together. At some point, things changed and yes, we’re together,” said Tessa, trying not to fidget as she answered and succeeding as she kept her hands tightly clasped in her lap.

Scott had remained silent, watching her speak and nodding his agreement at her words.

“I know it must be difficult to put this out there, to share this with the public,” agreed Susan, nodding.

Then she went on, looking at Tessa’s hand. Tessa was wearing her ring but had been keeping her left hand under her right throughout the interview.

“Are you engaged?” asked Susan.

Tessa lowered her gaze to her hands, then seemed to make a decision at the same time that Scott spoke.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely, his voice not hiding his nerves at revealing that part of their lives.

Tessa had unclasped her hands at the same time, placing her left hand on her lap, the ring visible.

Susan smiled at them, letting them know silently that the hard part was over. A few minutes later the interview was done and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I think I need a drink,” muttered Scott as they left the studio.

“Yes,” agreed Tessa. “And chocolate.”

Scott laughed. “Lindt chocolate?” he asked.

“Any chocolate right now,” said Tessa with a smile.

She was glad that they were both relaxed again for the moment, the interview would air in the coming days and they were planning to escape it all by going to Japan. They planned for a few days of silence following the interview being aired and then resuming their usual social media presence. So for Scott, that was a minimal presence, while Tessa would continue her usual posts about her work, their tours and she now had no qualms about sharing a private moment or two. But such posts would need to be carefully crafted and both would need to be comfortable to share.

They were packed and ready, the interview just a quick stop along the way.

“So, chocolate you said. How about a hot chocolate?” he asked, inclining his head towards a nearby café.

Tessa smiled. “I’d love that. Where are we getting the hard liquor?” she added with a teasing smile.

“I believe the hotel probably has a stash but I’m good. I’ll have chocolate too,” laughed Scott.

Tessa laughed and they went in to order hot chocolates take-away which they took back to the hotel with them.

Returning to their hotel, they both relaxed on the couch of their suite enjoying their drinks. Tessa wrapped her arms around him, relaxing.

“It’s done,” she said.

“It’s done,” agreed Scott, stroking her hair.

“I love you,” said Tessa, pulling back and looking at him.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“Any regrets yet?” checked Tessa, her eyes on his.

“Never, T. It’s done, we’re fine,” said Scott, kissing her.

He took his time to tease her with gentle kisses and she sighed as he finally decided to stop teasing. He kissed her deeply, and Tessa buried a hand into his hair. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to make her weak but she was weak as he devoured her mouth with his, gentle and passionate at once. They were both panting as they parted and Tessa grinned.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“Wow,” agreed Scott and grinned as he nipped at her lips again.

“Mmm, are you trying to drive me crazy?” breathed Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “Maybe. Is it working?”

“Bed…now,” said Tessa, taking his hand to drag him there.

Scott was ahead of her though and picked her up off the couch. She wrapped her legs around him, laughing. Scott gently put her down on the bed and she pulled him with her, kissing him passionately.

Many minutes later they were still making out and Tessa giggled in a brief moment between kisses.

“What’s so funny?” murmured Scott, nuzzling her neck.

“That you’re still dressed, only because I can’t stop kissing you long enough to undress you,” said Tessa with a wink.

Scott laughed. “So you need help with that one?” he asked.

“I need you,” mumbled Tessa as she kissed him again.

This time she tried to undress him without breaking the kiss and he pulled away laughing as she tried to get his shirt off.

“Stop being so damn irresistibly kissable,” she huffed.

Scott laughed. “Someone’s in love,” he teased.

“Absolutely. I get to marry him too, so there,” teased Tessa with a smile, poking her tongue out at him for good measure.

“I believe he benefits from that arrangement too,” joked Scott.

Tessa laughed, her eyes bright as she looked at him. “We both do,” she said.

 

The interview aired and they curiously sat down to watch it from their hotel room in Japan. It was tough to watch themselves on the spot like that but it had been done as sensitively as possible. Their friends and families knew their phones would be staying off so they had a few days of not seeing any news or social media and just concentrating on each other and the rehearsals for Fantasy on Ice.

It was a liberating feeling – nothing to think about other than themselves, their training and preparation. The first few nights were spent going out to dinner, sightseeing and enjoying time together. No phones were on them at all. Photos were taken with a digital camera and it was an interesting experience for Tessa in particular. Scott ignored his social media so much it wasn’t a huge thing, but for Tessa, it was an adjustment, but one that she relished. She almost didn’t want to turn their phones back on. They had intended on a few days off but it was a full week before either of them turned on their phones. And they did so reluctantly but they knew they needed to be reachable and they had things they needed to continue working on remotely.

“Ready?” asked Scott as they both took their phones out.

“Ready,” said Tessa.

“Let’s do this,” said Scott.

They both turned on their phones, numerous notifications appeared but missed calls and messages did not – their friends and family had obviously decided to let them be during their down time.

“Just social media stuff and work emails,” said Tessa. “You?”

“Same,” reported Scott.

They both scrolled through, spotting some articles confirming their relationship because of the interview and fan reactions and comments.

“Mostly positive and excited. Some people are still crazy, but what’s new?” she said with a laugh.


End file.
